Violent Moonstone
by LuckydrawR
Summary: "A lie can either hold together the fabrics of ones being or shatter it." This is what Kaito found out after having to go on an exchange program to Teitan High. He is forced deeper into the world of the Black Org; not by choice or by accident ... but by the strings of fate. (Changed it back to original title only changed it a bit - still unsure about it though.)
1. Ekoda Exchange Program

_**Now, I know I just recently started two new fics, but this was at the top of my head and I wanted to do something on it. Also, every story I see about an exchange program always has TOO many characters being shoved in at once. So, I wanted to give it a try, but with my own spin. It won't just be the exchange program, but it'll also have the occasional murder and KID heist along with Kaito and Conan working together.**_

 _ **Also, just a small note. This is mostly focused on Kaito as he's pulled deeper into the whole BO problem that Shinichi/Conan has. It won't be Kaishin. It will only have brotherly moments between the two; however they'll start out as rivals like they usually are and then they'll gradually see each other as brothers. I like sibling relationships, so what. Couples won't be a big thing in this story; maybe something small every once in a while, but mainly it'll be story-driven and the characters development. It's my story; you don't like what I put in then don't read.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Ekoda Exchange Program_**

 ** _~~~ 8:45am – Beika District – Teitan High School ~~~_**

It was a sunny, Monday morning in Beika of Japan. The sky was clear of any clouds; no signs of rain. The trees were blowing in the wind, causing many girls skirts to fly up and boys to stare with huge grins on their faces.

An average day in general.

Two girls in blue uniforms and green ties; one with short light brown hair and the other with long dark brown hair were just arriving at their school's gates - Teitan High.

The two were giggling to each other; most likely girl stuff as they walked into the hall, putting their shoes in their lockers before heading down the hall to their classroom. The two stopped in their tracks at seeing the large crowd gathered outside their classroom, blinking at the remarks many of the students were saying.

"Why are the desks on the ceiling?"

"What's that guy doing?"

"Who is he?"

The two girls headed over to the commotion and passed through the crowd to look through one of the open windows to see a male teenager in a different uniform to them; standing over by a bunch of cupboards and humming to himself. The desks in the classroom were, indeed, stuck to the ceiling like a sort of super-glue had them stuck them there yet nothing else looked out of place.

"Excuse me, Kuroba-kun!" A voice boomed through the room from behind the astonished students. They parted to allow their teacher through to talk with the now named mystery student. "Just what are you doing?"

Kuroba turned around with a large grin plastered on his face, causing one of the girl's to gasp and the other to whistle. "He looks like Shinichi-kun, doesn't he, Ran?" The girl beside her; Ran, nodded.

"I'm just setting up a little welcome party for myself." The teacher lifted a brow at the teen's cheerful demeanour. Kaito waved his arms about the room, still grinning. "It's not like anyone knew I was coming. I had to do it myself."

The teacher narrowed his eyes at the teen before him. "Put the room back the way it was, Kuroba. I've heard about your tricks. You may have gotten on the exchange program due to your grades, but I won't stand for foolhardy."

The teenager just stuck out his tongue at the teacher. "You adults always gotta ruin the fun."

The teacher only aimed a glare at the teen before leaving he said, "The room better be back to normal before the lesson starts!"

Kaito lowered his eyelids and tsked. "Sheesh. Who does he think I am? An amateur!" He snapped his fingers and the desks unstuck from their positions on the ceiling, safely landing beside the teenage magician. He quickly cleaned up the little bits and pieces of the trick before the students came in to bombard him with questions.

"How'd you do that?"

The teenage magician grinned to himself; used to the attention quite a bit. "I'm a magician. It's what I do," he said, laughing, good-naturedly which caused quite a few girls to sigh.

Ran and her friend entered the room; staring at the magician with surprised eyes. However Ran noticed her friend had a slightly dazed look on her face, but she couldn't exactly argue since the guy looked so much like her childhood friend. "He _does_ look like Shinichi..."

"I _know_ , right!"

A worried frown crossed Ran's face as she stared at the teen.

Who was he?

Why was he here?

Was he Shinichi, but with a different name?

If so ... then why?

All these questions swirled inside her head, causing her to become confused with this new student; who looked almost identical to her friend. "How about we go introduce ourselves, eh, Ran?" The girl elbowed her in the arm, causing Ran to look at her and blink back to reality.

"N...No, I don't think that's such a good idea, Sonoko!" Ran exclaimed, nervously, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Come on! It'll be fine! He looks like a nice enough guy!" Sonoko grinned at her friend, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the magician. "Hey, magician-san!" The teen turned towards Sonoko and blinked when he noticed the two. "I'm Suzuki Sonoko and this here is my very shy, best friend; Mouri Ran!"

"S...Sonoko..." The timid voice of Ran sputtered out.

Kaito only grinned at the two and allowed two roses to appear from each of his hands. "Well, it's an honour to meet you both." Ran blinked as she stared at the rose she was given while Sonoko was screaming on the inside. "The daughter of the Great Mouri Kogoro and the daughter of the Suzuki Company. I'm surprised Ekoda sent me to the same school as you two."

Sonoko blushed, lightly at the comment while Ran frowned. She was getting a familiar feeling from Kaito. A feeling she felt about a familiar Phantom Thief that usually liked to dress up as Shinichi. "You're not hitting on us, are you?"

Kaito sputtered for moment; being caught off guard by the question. Then he realised he had most likely acted more like KID than himself; Kaito.

Mistake.

"Ah..." He turned his head away, thinking for a moment; turning his head back and looking the girls up and down. "...maybe..." He said with an even bigger grin.

"Pervert..." Ran growled out while Sonoko snickered it with a smirk.

Before the three could continue the teacher came back into the classroom; happy that Kaito had returned it to its rightful place. He gestured everyone to their seats as Kaito shoved his hands in his pockets and approached the front of the room, still holding a grin on his face.

"Now, we have an exchange student from Ekoda High as you are already aware of. He'll be staying with us for a month to see the different curricular we do compared to his school. I've been warned that he's a bit of a prankster, so watch out," the teacher explained to the students, also glaring at Kaito; who only shrugged. "Introduce yourself to the class."

"This isn't first grade, but whatever..." Kaito said, shrugging, earning him a few snickers and laughs in response. "Yo! I'm Kuroba Kaito and I'm a magician! I hope we can all get along or else I'll prank you!" His devious grin was enough to send shivers down everyone's spines.

* * *

 ** _Yep, short first chapter. I was planning to do more - possibly with Conan meeting Kaito, but I like where it ends here. I didn't really want EVERYTHING and EVERYONE to be introduced in the very first chapter, because then ... it feels forced and cluttered. I hate cluttered stories, because that's what they feel like. They feel like things have been shoved in at random times and you don't know what's happening anymore. I like to take my time with chapters and make them progress slowly with the story. It may take time, but at least the characters develope and so does the story ... none of that cluttered nonsense._**

 ** _Anyways, enough of my rant. Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _LdR OUT!_**


	2. The Kid In Glasses

_**I know it's a quick update, but I wrote this last night and I was rereading it now, so it's a little rushed; but I might add more to it later. Maybe. The other chapters obviously won't be this fast though. As I said in the previous chapter this story is about Kaito's exposure to the BO as he gets deeper involved with Shinichi/Conan's fight. Now, I'm not planning on there really being any couples; this is mainly focused on friendship, the story and the characters. If there IS couples it'll be the canon couples; but it'll mainly focus on Kaito's growing friendship with Shinichi/Conan along with Ran, Heiji and so on. Kaito will grow closer to Shinichi/Conan in a more BROTHERLY sense, so NO Kaishin in this (Romantic, I mean as I said romance isn't an important factor in this). I think I said this in the first chap too. So, I think shoving in romance would be too much right now. Some nice, fluffy moments, but that'd be it. No actual proper romantic moments until probably WAY later. Also brotherly Kaito and Shinichi/Conan bonding, but their relationship grows to that from rivals. No romance at this point or planned yet just fluffy moments as mentioned. Please, don't get ahead of yourselves in the comments.**_

 _ **But hope you enjoy anyway.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _The Kid In Glasses_**

 ** _~~~ 3:00pm – Beika District – Teitan High School ~~~_**

Once classes ended for the day, Sonoko approached Ran with a huge grin on her face, her bag in hand. The dark-haired brunette turned to her friend with a slight blink of her eyes.

"Ran, why don't we ask Kuroba-kun to hang out with us?" she said, still grinning.

Ran looked at her friend in surprised, looking over at the magician before turning back to her friend. "I...I don't know. He probably has to get home."

Sonoko just waved a hand as she didn't care, walking past her friend's desk and approaching the exchange student's. The teenage boy turned his head; knowing someone was by his desk and blinked at seeing the Suzuki girl there.

"Oh, Suzuki-chan, what's up?" He asked; voice just as merry as it was that morning.

"I was wondering if you'd want to hang out with us; maybe we could show you around Beika?" The girl beamed at the magician as he blinked.

He scratched at his cheek and let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know. I _should_ get back to Ekoda..." His eyes wandered over to where Ran was sitting and noticed how she looked away from him, causing him to cock a brow.

Sonoko wasn't having any of it. She grabbed his arm and lifted him out his chair, making the teen yelp in surprise. "You can spend some time with some new friends, right? The exchange program is meant to be about that, _right_?"

"It's actually about..." He was cut by Sonoko waving her hand, cutting him off. "I don't care about any of that brainy stuff. We hear about that enough from Kudou-kun!"

This caused the magician's brow to lift into his hairline as he stared at the girl before him. ' _She knows Meitantei._ '

"Ran, come on! Let's go!" The karate-champion jumped up from desk as Sonoko dragged Kaito out of the classroom with Ran following, closely behind the two.

They got their shoes from their lockers before heading out of the school's gate. Sonoko had let go of Kaito's arm after they left the school's premises after he promised he'd catch the next train to Ekoda in an hour. The two girls were gossiping while Kaito wandered behind them, looking at his surroundings.

He'd never been to Beika to officially scope the place out.

He'd only flown over by his hang-glider.

It didn't give him a good view as he got on the ground; down here, he knew where everything was.

"Oh, Kuroba-kun, we're picking someone up from Teitan Elementary. I hope you don't mind?" Ran's mind caught his attention and made him turn back to the two.

He shook his head and smiled at the two. "Nah, its fine. I think it's neat you two are helping familiarise me with Beika. Thank you."

Ran blushed at his politeness while Sonoko elbowed her friend in the arm with a smirk on her face. "Maybe, your Dad can drop, Kuroba-kun, home too?" Sonoko's grin grew even wider.

"I don't want to be any trouble," Kaito told the two with a kind smile. "I got the fair."

"If you're sure..." Ran muttered, sounding unsure.

Kaito just nodded at her, still holding his smile on his face.

The three teenagers continued their trek through Beika until they came to Teitan Elementary which wasn't that far from the High School. The children were walking out the front gates in groups, some with parents and others with siblings in high school uniforms; like them.

The three approached the main gate; Kaito leaning against it and watching the parents and children leave with a wistful almost ... sad expression on his face. Ran turned to face him to see his expression and blinked.

' _Why does he look ... so sad...?_ ' She shook her head and decided to go another route. "Kuroba-kun, do you want to stay here while I get Conan-kun?"

He turned his head, losing that wistful look on his face almost instantly and smiled at her. "Sure, I'll wait here."

"I'll keep him company!" Sonoko exclaimed, slapping Kaito on the arm and earning a slight wince from the teen as the girl laughed; not noticing the magician's discomfort.

Ran however, did.

 ** _~~~ 3:15pm – Beika District – Teitan Elementary ~~~_**

As Ran was coming out of the school with two kids; one was a girl with short strawberry-blond hair and grass green eyes while the other was a boy with neat, dark brown hair with oceanic, blue eyes framed by big black glasses.

The three came across the scene of Kaito talking into his phoneme annoyance with an amused Sonoko beside him. "Your food tastes terrible anyway. I'll just order takeout." His frown deepened a little before his eyes widened. "Oh! I almost forgot ... what colour was it today?" He blinked when he heard a click and looked down at his phone. "She hung up ... and didn't even tell me..."

"Was that your girlfriend?" Sonoko giggled out, still sounding slightly, amused. "It sure sounded like it."

This caused Kaito to glare at her and shove his phone in his pocket. "No way, I'd date that temperamental banshee."

A snort was followed as a response from Sonoko; having heard the beginning of the conversation where said person on the other yelled loud enough for even her to hear. The two turned to finally see Ran, Conan and Ai approach them and smiled at them.

The two children seemed to be staring at Kaito from the moment they had seen him.

His resemblance to Shinichi was uncanny.

Scary almost.

Ran bent down beside the kids and pointed to Kaito with a kind smile on her face; allowing the two to look at her. "Conan-kun, Ai-chan, this is a classmate of ours. He's a part an exchange program from Ekoda."

The magician waved at the two not-children, kneeling in front of them and letting two roses appear in his hands. "My name's Kuroba Kaito. It's nice to meet you two." Haibara stared at the rose, contemplating whether to take it or not. She glanced over to Conan, noticing he was having the same problem.

Then ... Conan took the rose, surprising Ai.

The colour of his rose was yellow signifying happiness and friendship.

The boy twirled it within his grasp before looking up at Kaito and giving him a childish grin, "Thanks, Kaito-niisan!"

The magician only gave the child a grin back and looked to the girl that hadn't taken his rose yet. "Take it." She looked up at the teen's eyes and saw how genuine he was about her wanting it. "It's yours."

Her hand took hold of the stem and took it from the teen's fingers and stared at the rose; hers was light pink.

She wasn't any of those things...

Kaito smiled at her and stood back up, taking out his phone to quickly check the time before putting it away.

"Kuroba-kun, do you mind if we make a detour?" He looked up at Ran as she had her hands together as though begging.

The teen's eyelids lowered, figuring out what they wanted to do in a flash. "Shopping, I guess." The two girls nod and Kaito sighs. "My train won't be here for another forty-five minutes, so whatever."

The girls squealed causing Kuroba to cover his ears along with the two kids. The girls took the lead, giggling and gossiping along the way with Kaito and the two kids behind them as they headed to the Beika Mall.

 ** _~~~ 3:35pm – Beika District – Beika Shopping Mall ~~~_**

Once they reached the Mall; the girls hurried off into a clothing store to try on anything they could find, leaving Kaito to look after the two kids.

" _And_ they stick me with babysitting, great..." Kaito groans, getting two annoyed glares that he blatantly ignore from the two.

Haibara approached Conan; tapping him on the shoulder, causing the boy to look at her. "Kudou-kun, don't you think he looks familiar?"

The child detective looked up at the magician and nodded. "Yea, that feeling I have whenever I'm around _him_..." This caused Haibara to freeze. "Don't worry. It's no one that will hurt us." Conan looked up at Kaito as a slight glint shone off his glasses. "He's not that type of person."

"You don't mean it's ... _him_..." Haibara hissed through gritted teeth to Conan, eyes slightly wide.

A confident smirk spread across Conan's face as he leant forward and tugged on Kaito's uniform pants, causing the teen to look down. "Huh? Conan-kun, what's up?" The magician bent down beside the child to see his face better with concern, but blinked in surprise at seeing the all too familiar glint of confidence in his eyes.

"So, it looks like you came to me ... eh, Kaitou KID?" The boy said with lower octave than usual.

The teenage magician's expression was wiped of the previous concern for the boy and was now replaced by a blank slate; his poker face. Soon a very familiar KID-like grin spread across his features. "That may be, but right now I'm Kuroba Kaito ... not KID. You have no proof other than your so-called 'claims'." The teen stood to his feet; watching as his favourite critic ground his teeth together in frustration. "You wouldn't call the police on an innocent civilian now, Tantei-kun." The thief gave a smile to the little detective, causing the boy to growl in annoyance.

The boy kept his glare on the magician-thief as the teenager kept his smug smirk trained on Conan; blues eyes never leaving each other. ' _Alright, KID. We're off your playing field ... let's see what you can do here?_ '

The two kept an eye on each other as Ai watched the two with an amused smirk on her face; her eyes caught a figure making their way towards the store behind them as she sat down on a nearby seat. ' _This might get interesting…_ '


	3. Impulse

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Impulse_**

 ** _~~~ 3:40pm - Beika District - Beika Shopping Mall ~~~_**

However their staring contest was cut short as Kaito turned his head to look towards the store that the girls had gone into as a man in a brown trench-coat headed in there; holding an arm to his chest, causing the teen to narrow his eyes.

"Tantei-kun, let's cut this short." The boy blinked and looked up at the magician, noticing where his gaze was before following it and frowning. A huge grin spread across Kaito's face as his hands went into his pockets, fiddling with a few gadgets. "I think we're about to get a show."

An annoyed sigh was his only response from the faux child. ' _This guy…_ '

Kaito followed the man up to the doorway of the store; making it seem like he was an ordinary customer until he saw the man draw out what he had hidden in his coat. The man pulled a gun from the confines of his coat and pointed it at the cashier, surprising her and both Sonoko and Ran. "Give me all the money you have, lady!"

The shout caused Conan to rush up beside Kaito and stare with wide eyes at the scene in the store. The cashier was in too much shock to worry about reacting, so she did as he commanded.

She didn't want to get shot.

She didn't want her customers hurt either.

She just wanted the dangerous man gone.

She handed the bag of money over, hands shaking as he snatched it from her grasp, beginning to back away from the counter. He kept his gun trained on the woman in case she called security or the police. He then, turned around and ran straight for exit of the store and where Kaito and Conan were currently standing.

The man ran straight past the two; not paying them any mind and not realizing the two had in fact seen him rob the store.

Both were witnesses along with Ran and Sonoko.

However just as he passed them; Kaito changed his position allowing one leg to stick out further and trip the man. He didn't notice until the last moment before he tripped over the teen's leg, causing him to drop the bag of money on the floor and become a little dazed due to hitting his head. The man shook his head, ready to get up when a sudden weight on his back wasn't allowing him to do so.

"Yeesh, walking straight past two people that can easily trip you. I guess there truly _are_ dumb criminals..." Kaito exclaimed, looking bored while sitting on the man's back.

"Get off me, you brat!"

The teen magician just ignored him; taking out his cell phone and dialing a number while whistling a cheery tune. Conan could only stare; dumb-stuck at the teen before him. Sonoko and Ran hurried out of the store to see that Kaito had taken care of the criminal without much effort at all.

"How'd you do that, Kuroba-kun?" Sonoko questioned the teen as the cell continued to ring. "He had a gun on him. Weren't you scared?"

Kaito looked to the two girls as if only just realizing they were there and smiled. "He didn't notice me, so it was easy to just stick my leg out and trip him; not taking in your surroundings is usually essential for criminals when escaping." Still no answer on the other line. "Also regarding the gun ... I'm not scared of being shot. There's worse things that scare me..."

"Wow! You sound like a detective!" Ran exclaimed, causing Conan to cringe, Haibara to snicker and Kaito to drop his phone in shock; causing Sonoko to laugh at his reaction.

"That's meant to be a compliment!"

Kaito shook his head. "I'm not that type of person." This answer surprised Ran after what she said to him and also made Sonoko stop laughing. "I'm a troublemaker and one of my classmates in Ekoda is a detective and we don't technically get along due to our differing opinions on logic and magic among other things." He picked his phone back up while scratching behind his head, slightly embarrassed. "I'd much rather stick to my tricks."

' _I can only guess what you two argue about..._ ' Conan thought to himself.

The phone finally connected and a grin spread across Kaito's face. "Yo Aoko! Is the Keibu there?" Kaito waited for the response and gawked at the response. "W...Why would you think that?! No, I didn't get into trouble! There's was a robbery in Beika Shopping Mall and I tripped the guy. I'm currently keeping him pinned down and since your old man's district two's chief I thought he could come collect the guy!" Kaito sounded frustrated yet also happy to talk to whoever was on the other line. "Cool, thanks, Aoko!" There wasa pause before Kaito's expression changed and he looked annoyed once more. "Huh? What?"

He pulled the phone away from his ear as a shout was heard on the other end.

" _HE'LL BE THERE SOON, BAKAITO!_ " With that she hung up, leaving Kaito with a pouting look on his face.

"She didn't have to shout..." he whined; Ran looked away, getting a familiar feeling when she had listened to Kaito's conversation with the girl on the other end he called; Aoko.

Her eyes drifted back to him, frowning slightly as he put his phone away and stretched. ' _I get this feeling that ... I know him from somewhere._ ' The magician winced as he brought his arm back down; causing the girl more suspicions.

 ** _~~~ 4:35pm - Beika District - Mouri Detective Agency ~~~_**

After Inspector Nakamori had come to pick up the robber; he asked if Kaito wanted a ride home. The magician declined as he thought it best he take the girls home after something like that. The man had agreed and let the teen do so.

He trusted the boy after all.

They had just dropped Sonoko off at the Suzuki residence and Haibara off at Agasa's and were now standing in front of the Mouri Detective Agency.

"I should probably get going," Kaito said, smiling at the girl. "Thanks for showing me around, Mouri-chan."

"There's no need to be so formal. You can call me, Ran," she said, giving him a smile back.

This surprised the teen magician, but he kept his poker-face up. "Then you can call me, Kaito, Ran-chan!"

Conan watched the two; glaring daggers at the thief in front of him. The two had obviously forgotten he was there.

He was not happy that Ran was allowing Kaitou KID to call her by her given name.

He didn't seem to be hitting on her, but it seemed like it.

"Ran-neechan!" He exclaimed, gaining the attention of the two teens. "How about Ojisan drives him home? Doesn't he still have that rental car?"

The girl looked like she was in thought, agreeing with what Conan had said.

"You don't have to. I can catch the next train!" Kaito exclaimed, pointing off into the distance like he actually _wanted_ to leave.

"Don't be silly. I know Sonoko forced you to come with us, so at least let us do this, alright, Kaito-kun?" Ran questioned the teen magician; giving him a smile that begged him to do as she said.

The thief rubbed behind his head; feeling as if there was a weight on his chest and was continuously being pushed down on him. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, causing the karate-champion to clap her hands in joy.

"Great! I'll go get Tousan!"

She hurried up the stairs to search for her Father as Kaito aimed a glare at the mini-detective beside him. "Did you do that just so you can see where I live?"

The boy could only give a slight shrug and smirk which annoyed the thief greatly. However he knew better than to question a detective.

He could never understood how their brains worked.

Ran and Mouri came back down not five minutes later; car keys in hand. When he saw Kaito he glared at the teen, thinking it was Shinichi and wondering why he needed to be driven when he could just walk. Ran had to explain it wasn't Shinichi, but Kaito just looked so similar to him.

Kogoro mumbled under his breath about teenage boys causing Kaito to laugh, earning him a glare from the man as they entered the car.

"What's so funny, boy?"

"Sorry, I just hear that quite a bit from my friend's Tousan, so I'm pretty used to it," Kaito explained; earning him a raised brow.

"Are you some sort of troublemaker?" Kogoro growled out, sounding annoyed.

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "Eh! I can be the smartest guy in class and also the naughtiest if I so please."

"You got on the exchange program because of your scores, right?" Ran asked Kaito and he nodded.

"Yep! I just wanted to beat Hakuba and shove it in his face that I did better at him in school!" The teen stretched out, putting his arms behind his head and grinning from ear to ear.

Ran and Conan blinked.

He had mentioned he went to school with a detective.

"You go to school with Hakuba Saguru?" Ran asked, curiosity tinting her voice.

Kaito nodded his head. "Yea, but I said before that our opinions differ a lot, so we don't get along. He looks a lot at logic like all detectives and dismisses magic as trickery and foolish. The bastard has no imagination," Kaito stated, causing Ran to stare at him in surprise, Conan to snicker and Kogoro to snort.

They talked for quite a bit on the car ride from Beika to Ekoda. Kaito had to direct Kogoro once they got there however the teenager was frustrated when the man nearly got them lost in a side-street. After all that they arrived outside a regular looking two-story house with a garden that looked like it hadn't been looked after in a while.

Ran blinked and scrunched up her nose; horrified at the state of the garden and hoped Shinichi's wouldn't turn out that way before he came back.

Conan was probably just as shocked. He didn't expect KID to live in such a normal looking house, especially one that had such a hideous looking garden.

Kaito exited the car, bowing towards Kogoro and Ran; thanking them for driving him home, though mostly Ran for forcing her Father. The teenage magician walked away from the car, heading towards the house as he waved goodbye to Conan and Ran.

Mouri was about to drive off when something caught his eye. "So gorgeous!" He exclaimed at the woman walking down the footpath with a plastic bag in hand. Her shoulder-length purple hair swaying in the wind; her eyes were a chocolate brown and she wore jeans, a long sleeved-shirt and a jacket over the top.

Ran glared at her Father for paying attention to another woman again, ready to chastise him, but he was up and out of the car before she could. "Otousan!" Ran exclaimed, sounding frustrated, causing Kaito to turn around as her and Conan rush over to the woman that Mouri was flirting with.

He sputtered when he saw her before putting his poker-face back on and sighing to himself. He had heard of how much Mouri was a flirt; he just found it convenient of _who_ he was flirting with now.

Kaito made his way over to the four; now able to hear Kogoro's lines, "I can take those bags for you if you like, Miss?"

"Otousan, stop bothering every woman you see!" Ran exclaimed, causing Conan to look sarcastic enough to give a remark, but didn't.

Kaito finally approached the small group, chuckling a little, causing them to look at him. "So, men are still falling at your feet, eh, Kaasan?"

Kogoro was shocked that the beautiful woman before him had such an unkempt son. Ran was looking back and forth between the two, trying to find a connection of sorts.

The woman walked towards her son and handed him the shopping bags; the difference in weight surprised him making his eyes bulge out. "I'll only be staying for a few days. I wanted to check up on you, but you haven't even bothered cleaning the house," she sounded like she was pouting, causing the teen to roll his eyes.

"Did you just come back to lecture me on not keeping the house clean?" Kaito mumbled out.

"No. I wanted to dust some old photos off and reminisce about Toichi!" she exclaimed, hearing this caused Kaito to sigh.

If there was one thing that could defeat KID it was his own Mother.

Conan watched the two interact and thought it was ironic seeing as his was fairly similar in her own crazy way.

"Oh." She turned to face Kogoro, Ran and Conan with a smile on her face. "My name is Kuroba Chikage; I'm Kaito's Kaasan. If he ever misbehaves in Beika..." She stopped herself for a moment, thinking about what to say before smiling again and continuing. "Well, that's his problem as I'll be out of the country most times."

"Kaasan..." Kaito growled out, sounding embarrassed as he tried to edge towards the house.

"Kaito, why don't we invite them in for dinner!" This caused the teen to turn a glare on his Mother; who just laughed it off. "The only guests we have are Nakamori-keibu and Aoko-chan, but with that exchange program I'm glad you're making more friends."

There was no response from Kaito as he inched more and more towards the house as if trying to escape from the confrontation with his Mother. It surprised both Ran and Conan; who were used to seeing the teen smile, even if they'd known him for a day.

Maybe for Conan as his civilian persona, but it was still strange knowing the teen was KID.

"We'd love to join you!" Kogoro exclaimed, going back into flirt-mode; causing Ran to glare once more at her Father and Conan to sigh.

Chikage clapped her hands and smiled, leading them over to the house where Kaito had disappeared to. She gave them extra slippers for guests before leading them into the lounge. She explained she would be getting dinner ready and gave Mouri, Ran and Conan a light snack and drink before heading into the kitchen.

There was no sign of Kaito though which both Ran and Conan noticed.

Kogoro seemed more interested in the photos around the lounge. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but ... where's your husband?"

Chikage sighed, almost sounding blissful. "You may have heard of him. His name was Kuroba Toichi."

Then it clicked in Conan's head while Ran covered her mouth and Kogoro looked down as though regretting asking that question.

They all knew the name.

He was famous after all.

A famous magician who had died in a stage accident eight years ago.

' _So, maybe there's more to the mystery of KID than just stealing jewels..._ '

"Where's Kaito-kun?" Ran asked, looking around the room.

"He's probably gone up to his room. He usually goes up there to study and also to make mischief." Chikage smiled, wryly like it almost wasn't there. "He's so much like Toichi in the sense that he loves magic, but he also misses him."

"Is it alright if Conan-kun and I go up there?"

Chikage nodded, not turning around to look at the two as they headed up the stairs and towards the only room that had its door shut. Ran knocked first; she was in someone else's house so she would need to in order to be polite to their hosts.

"Kaito-kun, it's Ran and Conan-kun..."

There wasn't an answer until a soft click came from the other side of the door. "Come in..."

She opened the door, noticing how tidy the room was except for the desk which had piles of papers on it; probably notes for school. She then turned her attention to Kaito as he sat down on his bed and he gestured for the two to sit down. Ran sat on the desk chair and allowed Conan to sit in her lap.

The atmosphere was awkward between the three.

There was only the sound of the rustling trees outside and the blowing wind.

The silence was broken when Kaito decided to speak up first, "You've been glancing at me all day, Ran-chan. I get I must look like that Kudou guy, but..." His eyes looked at her as though suspecting there was another reason. "...I don't think that's it."

She swallowed some saliva that had built up in her mouth. She didn't think a confrontation with the exchange student would feel this way. "I...I have to know. I have this feeling that I know you from somewhere, but I don't know." She looked down, burying her face into Conan's hair, surprising the boy. "You act like you're KID fan, you flinched whenever you moved or something touched your right arm and ... you look like Shinichi..."

"Is this going somewhere?" Kaito questioned, lifting a brow at her.

The girl lifted her head up from Conan's hair; finally looking back at Kaito. "What I mean to ask is ... Kaito-kun are you ... Kaitou KID?"

* * *

 _ **There were actually hints in the previous chapters of Ran figuring out Kaito's identity as KID. I just wasn't sure whether to make it this soon or not. I mean, I was thinking of Ran being like Kaito's second best friend who's a girl aside from Aoko that way whenever he needs advice to talk about girls then go to her and he can get his guy advice from Heiji or Shinichi/Conan, but like they do any better at it.**_

 _ **Also, I wanted Kogoro to flirt with Kaito's Mum because it seems like something he would do. I wish something lik that would happen in the Anime though; Mouri Kogoro flirting with Kaitou KID's Mum😂**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **LdR OUT!**_


	4. Pact

_**When I actually time-skipped to the next day I didn't know what was going to happen next as I didn't want the Ran and Kaito moment to drag on for so long. So I decided for them to come across a case and Kaito also meets possibly a new ally. Maybe. We'll see.**_

 _ **Also the chapter name doesn't mean by the 'pact' as in covens and witches and all that. It means by Kaito forming bonds with new people he didn't think he'd form a bond with until he went onto the exchange program. So, basically it means friendship.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 ** _Pact_**

 _"What I mean to ask is ... Kaito-kun are you ... Kaitou KID?"_

 _ **~~~ 5:10pm - Ekoda District - Kuroba Residence ~~~**_

The room was silent after Ran had asked that question to her classmate. Kaito's eyes were staring at her as if asking if she really wanted to know the answer to that question. He lifted his leg up and placed it on his bed; allowing him to rest his chin on his knee.

"What makes you think I am?" He asked her, causing her to blink in surprise. "Do you have any evidence?"

This caught Ran off guard as she began to stutter. Conan looked at her from the corner of his eye, worriedly. She had come out and asked Kaito out right, so obviously the magician would have a plan against someone when things got like that.

 _'Come on, Ran, think...'_

"Um ... I don't have actual evidence..." This caused Kaito to snort and eye her, trying to figure out what she was doing. "However I've seen Otousan and Shinichi solve numerous cases with only minimal evidence." She took in a deep breath, put Conan down and stood up with a defiant look in her eyes. "Kaito-kun, touch my ... butt..." She blushed saying that while also looking away from him.

The reaction was instant.

Conan stared at Ran in shock as if she'd grown a second head while Kaito looked like he'd rather do it to someone else. "W...What?"

"Just do it!" she exclaimed, starting to lose her temper at him and causing him to jump to his feet on the defensive.

"I'm not going to do that, Ran-chan! Isn't there another way you can prove it instead of making me touch you?" Kaito cried out, still trying to process what the girl was thinking.

She looked taken aback by what he said before looking down in thought. "Maybe there is..." Kaito blinked, unsure whether he said something bad or not to get her to change her mind so quickly. "Kaito-kun, have you ever heard of Shinichi?"

"He's a famous detective so how can I not?"

' _He's good at lying that's for sure_ ,' Conan thought, glaring at him.

"So, how is it when we met today you knew who me and Sonoko were without meeting us?" This caused Kaito to freeze up and it looked like he was trying to think of an answer for once. "Sonoko isn't on the news as often as Shinichi was and she's only on when promoting something with her Ojisan for the company. I'm never on the news ... only my Tousan is. So the only reason you'd know us is if you were disguised as Shinichi at some point!"

' _Oh, he's so busted._ '

Ran's glare was terrifying.

Kaito gulped, scratching his cheek with a small laugh escaping his lips. "Well, I also read the newspaper and whenever the kid shows up..." He pointed at Conan; who kept a firm glare on him. "...your name also pops up."

She snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "I find that hard to believe. The newspaper won't always give you every little bit of information you need."

Conan noticed how Kaito was starting to lose his poker-face, laughing nervously and scratching his cheek as if it was a nervous habit.

"There's another reason I had a feeling you were KID," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. He blinked, staring at her. "Once at a KID heist; Shinichi showed up and Nakamori-keibu pulled on his cheeks to make sure it wasn't KID, but after the heist Shinichi was no longer around. Which means KID has a very similar facial structure to him!"

Kaito stared at her, surprised while Conan gawked. ' _She's actually doing quite well..._ '

"The only person I know like that is you; Kaito-kun!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him which caused him to stiffen.

However even after her outburst, Kaito broke out into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach. "You ... sounded like an actual detective then! Ha!" She blinked, putting her arm down by her side and staring at the teen before her. "I guess that's what happens when Meitantei's girlfriend confronts me..."

"G...Girlfriend!" She exclaimed, going red in the face.

"So what? You going to hand me over to your Tousan or Keibu seeing as he's just next door?" Kaito questioned her, holding out his wrist as if ready to be taken to them and handcuffed.

Ran shook her head, surprising Kaito. "I just wanted to know. I also wouldn't want Sonoko's hero behind bars either." This caused a sarcastic laugh from both Kaito and Conan. "There's a reason for why your KID, isn't there, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito blinked at the question, shrugging his shoulders at the question; not bothering to give an answer.

They didn't need to know.

They didn't need to be involved in his affairs.

"Kaito-kun, your bleeding!" Ran's exclamation caused Kaito to look down at his shoulder and blink at the blood that was now staining the white undershirt of his Ekoda uniform. "I'll go ask your Kaasan where the first aid kit is!"

Before Kaito could stop her she had rushed out of the room, leaving Kaito alone once more with the mini-detective. "I didn't think she'd figure me out that quickly, but..." Kaito pursed his lips together as though in thought. "...I didn't think she'd keep my identity a secret just because her friend looks up to me."

"Ran's not the type of person who judges someone solely on looks, but instead their character. She's gotten to know you as both KID and Kuroba, so maybe that's why she doesn't want to turn you in. She sees you as a kind person and thinks your reason for being KID might be just if not in the best way," Conan explained his reasonings, surprising the thief.

"That's some girl you got there..." Kaito muttered out, looking away from Conan. "A good judge on character..." His eyes seemed to be looking to the house next door; almost with a regretful and distant air around them. "...that doesn't mean others aren't like that..."

Conan blinked at the thief's sudden change in demeanour; looking to where he was staring off to before looking back to the magician. His eyes narrowed when they lay on the wound that was still seeping blood through the shirt on Kaito's shoulder. "That's from the heist, isn't it? It's from those snipers that have been showing up lately?"

There was no response from Kaito as he continued to stare out the window.

"I'm back!" Ran called as she came back into the room with the first aid kit, setting it down on the bed beside Kaito. "I'm going to need you to remove your shirt, Kaito-kun."

This surprised the teen as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Huh!? I can fix myself up!"

She pointed at the wound that was currently bleeding down his arm with a frown on her face. "And look how well that turned out..."

Kaito tsked before grabbing the edge of his white shirt and taking it off; showing clear as day the athletic chest underneath as he dropped the shirt on the floor. The wound on his shoulder looked like any average bullet wound, but had reopened due to too much movement and blood was now seeping down his arm in thin strands.

Ran was flabbergasted with Kaito before being shocked at how he had just dropped his dirty and bloodied shirt on the ground. "Don't just drop it on the floor!"

He looked at her, quizzically, tilting his head to the side. "Where else am I supposed to put it?"

"Geez, you're as bad as Shinichi!" She exclaimed, picking the shirt up and exiting the room to throw it in a wash basket.

Kaito looked down at the teen-turned-child with a blink of his eyes. "You don't clean either?"

"It's too much effort when you come across a murder almost daily..."

Kaito's only reply was a short snort and a smirk.

Once Ran returned to the room; she ordered Kaito to stay still as she applied alcohol to his wound. It stung quite a bit, but he allowed her to bandage it up before he put on a new shirt to hide the bandage, so Mouri wouldn't ask questions.

"Thanks..." he mumbled out, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Ran blinked at hearing the almost shy tone of his voice and smiled at the other teen as she closed the kit. "It's no problem, Kaito-kun!" She picked up the kit up; however stopped and looked over to the magician with a frown on her face. "Kaito-kun..." He looked up at her as his name was being said. "...when your KID ... you travel a lot, so have you ever seen Shinichi?"

This question surprised the teenage magician, blinking and causing his poker-face to go on high alert. Conan stood stock still as Ran asked that question, waiting for whatever answer his rival had.

"I don't do heists outside of Japan, so not really..."

"That's a lie..." Ran growled out and Kaito looked taken aback by her sudden ferocity. "You have seen him, haven't you? You meet detectives all the time!"

Kaito shook his head, trying to deny he had met the detective. "Ran-chan, I have never actually met him face-to-face. There was a large sheet of wallpaper between us and he was inside a helicopter at the time. He hasn't come to another heist since then. The only ones that do are Hakuba and the kid here," Kaito explained, trying to clear things up.

"If that's so then..." She sniffled, causing Kaito to flinch and look at the glaring form of Conan. He had made Ran cry and now he was in for it. "...why isn't he coming back!? Is it really because of some case he's on?!"

Kaito took his eyes off of Conan and sighed. "I can't tell you that, Ran-chan, only he can." The response surprised Ran, but realised Kaito wasn't finished talking yet. "However I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

The young boy in the room with the two teens widened his eyes and tried sending warning motions to the thief, but he just ignored them; making Conan quite irritable in the process.

"The reason he hasn't told you his location is because he's probably mixed up in something big and doesn't want you a part of it. He doesn't want to see you get hurt because of him. I'm in a similar situation after all. I mean..." Kaito pointed to his wound and gave a small smile to the girl. "...how do you think I got this?"

Ran listened intently, lowering her head and nodding. "So ... you're saying I have to wait for him to come back?"

"It's your choice ... whether you want to or not." He felt that same glare on him again, burning from behind him. "But in my opinion; wait until he's ready to tell you." A smile grew across Kaito's lips along with a chuckle escaping them. "I shouldn't really be saying this as I haven't told someone I know about who I am..." Kaito's smile vanishes almost instantly; his head lowering and a sad smile replaced the old one. "She hates KID, so I guess I just can't stand the thought of her hating me too..."

"Kaito-kun..."

Conan stared at the magician thief before him; his glare softening somewhat. He could understand Kaito's feelings about not wanting the one you cared for to hate you. Then again ... he'd probably rather Ran be alive and hating him than dead. Kaito would probably rather the same thing, but it was hard to tell from the look in the magician's eyes.

He looked so sad.

It was almost as if he knew she would hate him if she found out.

But how could he know that if he didn't try to make her understand his reasonings and motives?

He wouldn't unless he tried, but he won't ... not until he's ready...

Then again ... Conan was in the exact same boat as Kaito...

Kaito let out a short sigh, walking over to his closet and taking out a spare shirt. "Well, we should probably head back out there." Ran and Conan nodded in agreement; the shrunken detective having a better understanding of just who his rival is.

 _ **~~~ 3:25pm - Beika District - Ginza Renoir Café ~~~**_

It was just after school had finished for the day at Teitan High; Ran and Kaito had decided to hang out after school since Sonoko had to get home to make a call to a 'My Prince Charming' which slightly sickened Kaito. After the two had picked Conan up from the Elementary School they stopped by a cafe to have afternoon tea.

' _I won't jinx it..._ ' Kaito thought to himself, eyes scanning the premises for any suspicious activity. ' _I won't..._ '

"Kaito-kun, what are you doing?" Ran questioned the teen, tilting her head.

Kaito turned back to face her with a smile on his face. "Oh! I was just looking for any suspicious characters." She blinked at what he said. "I heard you come across murders a lot and I don't do good around that sort of stuff..."

She nodded her head in understanding. "I get it. It's a bit daunting at first, but after a while you get used to it..." Her head lowered, staring into the tea she had ordered.

Her answer only caused Kaito to frown.

He didn't like the way she had answered him.

It didn't feel right.

"No one should get used to seeing dead bodies."

She smiled at his way of trying to console them both.

It was nice of him to try and do that.

The three sat in silence; drinking their ordered drinks and waiting for the rest of their meal to arrive.

A chime rang on the door; meaning another customer had come into the cafe. Kaito took a glance over at them to see if they were trouble along with Conan. What Kaito saw nearly made him spit his milkshake out.

The one over by the door noticed him and Ran and waved with a huge grin on their face. "Yo Kudou! 'Neechan!" It was a teenager with a dark skin tone, black hair with a parted fringe hidden by a baseball cap. He was wearing a green jersey with white stripes on it with a white shirt underneath and black pants.

The magician's gaze went to Conan; who was grounding his teeth in frustration at the Osakan's slip.

He approached their table and his leaf-green eyes looked between both Kaito and Conan in confusion as if trying to figure out how there were two of them. "I think you mistook me for someone else." He looked back to Kaito with a raised brow. "I don't believe we've met before." The teen thief gave the Osakan a grin and held out his hand. "I'm Kuroba Kaito; I'm currently attending Teitan High on an exchange program from Ekoda."

The Osakan blinked, staring at the hand before his gaze went to Conan as if asking him if the other teen was good or not. He received only one of Conan's challenging smirks; making the teen huff and clasp Kaito's hand.

"Hattori Heiji; detec'ive of the Wes' ... ya know, Osaka," he told the teen as they let their hands fall to their sides.

Kaito just gave a grin and nodded. "I can tell by your Kansai-ben and I've also seen you in the news a bit."

Heiji narrowed his eyes at the teen before him; unsure whether Conan's judgement was right or not on this guy.

"Hattori-kun..." He turned his attention to Ran; completely forgetting that she was there with the two. "...don't worry. Kaito-kun, wouldn't hurt a fly." She gave him one of her genuine smiles. "I know he wouldn't."

The detective blinked before turning his gaze back to the teen with messy hair. ' _Wait, someone who wouldn't hurt anyone? She doesn't mean..._ '

The sound of the bell ringing again caused Kaito's eyes to glance over to the door once more; Conan following his gaze. Two men stood in front of the door that led outside; one of them was wearing a leather jacket while the other was wearing a long brown coat.

Both of their hands were hidden in the pockets of their jackets ... as if hiding something.

Kaito widened his eyes when he noticed the first man pull out a revolver from his coat pocket and aim at their table. They were one of the tables closest to the front door, so of course they'd be aimed at first. The magician grabbed the distracted detective and pulled him into their booth; making the teen cry out in surprise as Conan pulled Ran down as well. The four of them hid under the table; Conan in Ran's lap while Heiji tried to see what the two men were doing out there with Kaito sitting in back, leaning against the booth seats.

"Now listen up!" One of the men exclaimed, shooting a bullet into a light; making it shatter. One of the costumers screamed in fright, hugging their companion. The two men just glared back as if asking if they're wanted a bullet in them next which caused the woman to quiet down. "You hand over the cash quietly and no one gets hurt!" The two men approached the counter where the register was; causing the waiters and waitresses to freeze up and look at each other.

Kaito looked to the two detectives near him, wondering if either of them had a plan. "What are we going to do?"

"We can' do anyt'ing..." Heiji grumbled out, sounding irritated at the question. "T'ey have guns. Ah don' 'ave my bokken wit' me." He narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. "Shit. If we do somet'ing wrong ... someone could ge' killed."

Kaito swallowed at hearing that, but allowed a firm frown to cross his face. "Hattori..." The teen detective turned to face Kaito with the same firm frown set on his features too. "...how much are you willing to risk?"

"A lot if it means keepin' t'ese here people safe."

A wide grin replaced the frown on Kaito's features. "I'm always prepared for situations such as these." Hattori stared at the magician with wide eyes, looked to Conan and Ran; who only gave him a shrug in return before looking back to Kaito. "It's called 'planning ahead' as some might call it and I know that a certain Phantom Thief does it _a lot_."


	5. Detectives And A Thief

**_Okay, so I'm introducing two more characters in this chapter and as you can see I'm introducing characters quite slowly, so as things don't get cluttered. It's usually 1-3 characters at a time per chapter from the main series. But sometimes a character may not get introduced til chapters later because I may not have met them in the series yet (only up to episode 297) or it may not be the right time for their introduction._**

 ** _Now I love the pair I introduced in this chapter and they're going to be showing up often on the cases Kaito, Ran and Conan come across (along with whoever is with them at that moment). Now this is a Kaito & Shinichi/Conan brotherly story, but I only just realised how much in common Kaito and Sato have. I'll obviously slowly progress their relationship like I'm doing with Kaito & Ran's and Kaito & Shinichi/Conan's and so on, but since they have the "Father was killed doing what they loved and they're following in their footsteps" thing going I thought about making Sato like an older sister figure to Kaito. It'll obviously progress from this meeting and as they continue seeing each other ... I don't know if it's ever been done before, but I thought since they had that in common I might as well try. What's the harm? I mean, Kaito has a Fatherly figure in Nakamori; who's a police officer as well, so I think Sato would be a great older sibling figure for Kaito, especially if it's never been done before. 😂 I just hope it turns out well.😓_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Detectives And A Thief_**

 _"I'm always prepared for situations such as these. It's called 'planning ahead' as some might call it and I know that a certain Phantom Thief does it a lot."_

 ** _~~~ 3:30pm - Beika District - Ginza Renoir Café ~~~_**

The Osakan detective stared at the magician with a wide, unblinking stare; as if trying to figure out if he was serious or not. " _'Plan'ing ahead'_? Do ya mean t'at yah ac'ually 'ave a plan?"

Kaito gave Heiji a small shrug with a grin plastered across his face. "Somewhat." He crawled up to the front of the table, past Conan and Ran and up beside Hattori; allowing himself to have full view of the robbers in front of the counter now. "I thinking we could distract them long enough for one of us to call the police." Kaito looked back at Ran once he said that. "You okay with that job, Ran-chan?"

She blinked, surprised as the magician-thief's attention was now on her. "Huh?"

"Are okay with calling the police while we distract those guys?" he asked her again, trying to make sure she understood him.

"Y...Yea, just don't move around too much, Kaito-kun. Your wound hasn't fully healed yet," Ran told her friend, worriedly; earning the magician an envious glare from Conan.

"Woun'?" Heiji glanced at the magician beside him with a raised brow.

Kaito just shrugged his shoulders, keeping his grin intact; making sure not to show any hints of pain as he did so. "It's nothing."

The detective frowned at what the magician said, knowing that usually when people said that it wasn't true.

He knew from experience.

The girl sitting behind the two took out her cell phone and began to call the Metropolitan Police Department; making sure she was as quiet as she could be. Heiji watched as Kaito rummaged in his pockets for something to use against the robbers while they trying to get the staff to hand the money over. He finally took something out that looked like a can of spray paint, but Heiji knew better than that.

"Cover your noses." He ordered the three as they did as they were told. "This is the easiest option we have for not getting involved…"

Hattori narrowed his eyes at what Kaito said, ' _He's righ', knocking 'em ou' would be easier than fightin' two armed men with hostages 'round us…_ ' He gritted his teeth under his covered up mouth. ' _Damn, I hate t'is…_ '

The three covered their noses as Kaito took the end off of the can and rolled it over by the counter where the robbers were; also covering his own nose in the process.

The gas began to leak out of the can; going unnoticed by the two robbers.

As the thief and detective kept their gazes on the robbers; Ran heard a click as her call finally went through. "Hello, Takagi-keiji?" Ran spoke into her phone, quietly. "No, it's not a murder. It's a robbery. We're fine. Why is my voice so muffled?" A few thumps caused Ran to squeak and all three boys to shush her. "Oh, sorry…" She blushed, embarrassed about her reaction. "Why I screamed? Kaito-kun knocked the robbers out and we have to hold our breath because he had knock-out gas with him and we could … be affected too..." Her eyes drooped closed, hand lowering and dropping her phone on the floor as her head lolled forward.

"RAN!" Conan exclaimed, watching his friend hunch forward as she fell victim to the gas as well.

"It's just the gas. She was talking for too long," Kaito explained to the distressed teen-turned-child. Kaito picked up Ran's phone to continue the call to the detective in the other line. "The robbers are unconscious. If you could pick them up it'd be great!"

A surprised noise left the phone; Kaito supposed the detective didn't know how to react at what he had just said.

"The café we're in is the Ginza Renoir in Beika." He heard an affirmation from Takagi before hanging up Ran's phone and looking at the currently still conscious detectives beside him. "They'll be here soon to deal with them." Kaito moved his head to point at the unconscious robbers.

Heiji and Conan chanced a glance at one another before looking back at Kaito.

' _This guy…_ ' Heiji thought, narrowing his eyes at the magician. _'…'e knew exac'ly how to handle this … how?_ '

 ** _~~~ 4:00pm - Beika District - Ginza Renoir Café ~~~_**

The police arrived at the café a an half hour after Ran's phone call had ended. They had burst into the café to find most of the customers and staff asleep with the robbers as well. The only ones still awake were Kaito, Conan and Heiji; who still were covering their mouths, so that they wouldn't fall unconscious as well.

The police took the robbers away to one of the police vehicles outside while also helping the customers and staff gain consciousness and explain the current situation to them to avoid anyone from panicking.

The sleeping gas had started to dissipate once the police showed up, but was dispersed once the door was opened and the air from outside blew inside; evaporating the rest of the gas.

The three boys were glad they could breathe properly again; especially Kaito, since he mostly wears his gas-mask in these situations yet couldn't here.

It would be suspiscious if he did.

The two teens and child crawled out from under the table, helping Ran out along the way and lay her down on the booth seats they had been in before the robbery started.

"I thank you for calling us…" the three turned around to see a woman with short dark brown hair and violet eyes, wearing a light blue uniform over a white button-up shirt. A man with chocolate brown, side-swept hair and mauve eyes with a brown uniform over a white shirt with a blue tie stood beside her. "…we've been after these two for quite some time for causing trouble in café's like this one."

Heiji turned to face the two fully with an embarrassed grin on his face as he waved his hands about. "'twas nothin', Satou-keiji!"

Kaito turned his head to glare at Hattori as the detective tried to take the credit for his plan as he carefully placed Ran against the cushioned seat with Conan's help. ' _Tch! Detectives…_ '

The Osakan just about did until he felt a set of eyes on him, glaring right through him and knew _who's_ they were. He knew that glare without even turning around to look to see if it was Kuroba or Edogawa. He sighed to himself; pointing over to the magician in exasperation.

"However ya really shouldn' be thankin' me. 'Twas his idea tah call ya and take 'em out with the gas…" Hattori explained to the two police detectives.

Their eyes went over to Kaito; who instantly froze when their gaze locked on him.

He didn't know what to do.

Two cops were looking at him and also knew he had his hands on sleeping gas.

What did that exactly tell them?

Kaito was surprised when the man came up to him and held out his hand, surprising the teen. "I don't think I want to know how you got your hands on the gas, but it may have saved someone's life today."

The magician blinked in surprised at what the officer said before looking down at his offered hand. The teenager glanced over to Conan, unsure about what to do. The boy just gave him a small smile and nodded; reassuring Kaito that these two were trustworthy. Kaito turned his attention back to the police detective before him and grasped his hand.

"That's good to hear." Kaito let a grin spread across his face. "I'm not good around that stuff, so it's good to know that putting those guys to sleep stopped them from doing anything."

He let go of Takagi's hand as Satou came over to examine the teen, but also keeping a calm smile on her face as to not scare him off. She had noticed his hesitation to grab Takagi's hand which meant he didn't like cops that much.

"Can we have your name, please?" she asked, smiling.

He blinked, surprised and confused at the question. "Err … sure. It's Kuroba Kaito."

The two blinked, staring at the teen before them. "Kuroba?" they both questioned the teen and he nodded his head.

"You're not by any chance related to Kuroba Toichi, are you?" Takagi asked, earning him a firm look from Satou for prying.

The thief seemed to stiffen at the question and shift uncomfortably under their gazes. "Yea…"

Takagi bit his lip, upset at himself for making the boy reminiscence on that while Satou looked at him in sympathy. She understood the pain of losing someone at a young age and within the job they loved to do so much.

That's why she followed in his footsteps.

A groan from behind him caught his attention causing him to turn around and smile at his exchange classmate as she opened her eyes, still feeling the affects of the gas. "You feeling alright there, Ran-chan?"

"Y...Yea..." she mumbled out, grabbing her head and closing her eyes.

"Maybe it be bes' that we get ya home. T'at gas did a number on ya," Heiji said, turning a glaring eye at Kaito; who just gave a small shrug.

The girl just gave a small nod in agreement.

She didn't want to be there any longer after witnessing something like that.

She was still feeling the affects of the knock-out gas, so she might even fall asleep on the way there.

"I can drive you home if you like, Ran-san," Takagi suggested, causing Ran to open her eyes and look at the detective.

She smiled and shook her head at him. "No, I'll be fine." She looked to Conan, Kaito and Heiji with a soft smile on her face. "I have them with me."

"If you're sure," Satou said, and the girl nodded again. The two officers nodded; knowing there was nothing to change Ran's mind when she was like this and left to take care of the other customers.

The karate-champion stood to her feet on shaky legs, eyes droopy; grabbing hold of the table as she did so. She wobbled a bit, but Kaito grabbed her left arm as Heiji grabbed her right arm. "We got you, Ran-chan. Let's get you home, so you can sleep this off, okay?"

She just gave him a quiet nod as the two teenage boys led the girl out of the café, making sure to leave their money for their drinks on the table as Conan followed behind them while also keeping a watchful eye on Ran and Kaito.

' _I don't like how close he's gotten to her lately..._ '

 ** _~~~ 4:25pm - Beika District - Mouri Detective Agency ~~~_**

Once the four got to the Detective Agency they helped Ran inside and to her room, so that she could sleep the knock-out gas off for the rest of the afternoon. Kaito told her he'd see her at school the next day and left with Heiji following close by after he said goodbye as well. Conan said he was going to say goodbye to his two 'niichans' and left Ran's room to head to the front of the Agency to see Hattori staring a grinning Kaito down.

The Osakan detective narrowed his eyes at the magician; hands in his pockets as he lowered his head so that his face was shadowed by his baseball cap. "Yah Kaitou KID, aren' ya?"

"What makes you think that?" Kaito asked, sounding oblivious to what Heiji was asking as Conan just snickered.

"'Twas the hint 'Neechan gave me..." He looked away from Kaito; turning his attention to the street, surprising Kaito. "...she said t'at yah wouldn' hur' anyone..." He turned his attention back to Kaito with an accomplished smirk on his face. "...an' who do we know t'at doesn' like people gettin' hur'?"

Kaito bristled at the comment, but kept his mouth shut and stayed calm.

"My second guess was t'at you had got'en yah hands on some sleeping gas somehow and KID likes his sleeping gas." Kaito heard Conan chuckle behind him at that comment and turned around to glare at the boy, but he just ignored the glare. "Then again ... it did save our butts..." Kaito turned back to face the Western detective, noticing his small shrug and smile.

The magician-thief blinked in surprise at Hattori's deduction.

He didn't think that the overly confidant, temperamental Osakan would deduce it that quickly.

Then again ... they were detectives...

He let out a short annoyed sigh, "Did you tell me all that because your planning on handing me over to the police?"

"Nah!" Kaito blinked. What was with everyone today? "If the kid and Ran-chan hasn' yet then t'ere mus' be a reason for them not to, yea?"

Kaito; still a little shocked, nodded before smiling at the detective.

It certainly was his lucky week ... in weird way...

"He knows who I am, so you don't need to act like you don't know around him, Hattori..." Conan spoke up, jumping down from the last step and walking over to the two.

What Conan said caused Heiji to look at Kaito in surprise, mouth agape. "Ya know who 'e is!?" he exclaimed, pointing down at the mini-detective, causing the boy to look irritably at his friend.

"Yea, it wasn't that hard to figure out after a bit of research and putting it all together..." Kaito looked down at Conan with a grin on his face. "...though mind telling me sometime how you shrank?"

The boy just gave Kuroba a blank look in response to his grin. "No."

"So mean!"

Hattori smirked, shaking his head as Kaito pestered the mini-detective about his shrunken problem.

He really didn't think he'd meet Kaitou KID's civilian identity and that the guy was so carefree.

What a world they lived in...

A shrunken detective and a Phantom Thief...

"Hey, when's your next heist?" Conan suddenly changed the topic, catching Kaito off-guard and catching Heiji's attention. "I haven't seen any notices in the newspapers lately and Ojisan hasn't been called about one either."

"I'm also curious," the Osakan spoke up, causing Kaito to look at him.

The teen thief rubbed a hand behind his head as if embarrassed about something. "Well, with the exchange program I haven't been able to sit down and plan anything yet. I was thinking about doing one in a few days if nothing comes up."

"Sounds good!" Conan chirped, sounding actually excited to hear that.

"Why's that?" Kaito asked; Hattori nodding his head as if agreeing.

"Your heists are the only time I can get time off from murders; they're like..." He looked down, trying to think of a word for it. "...a sort of relaxing challenge. I don't have to worry about finding a body there with your large amount of luck."

A large grin spread across Kaito's face that almost looked like his KID grin, making Heiji take a step away from him. "Why thank you!"

"However..." Kaito lost his grin and stared down at the teen-turned-child noticing the glare he was getting from him. "...Ran knows about you; she also sees you as a friend. If something happens at the heist ... make sure to tell her you're alright ... us as well." Kaito was surprised at the tone he was receiving from the child detective. "Heck, if something happens to you make sure to call someone."

A smirk spread across Kaito's face, not liking the atmosphere the boy was making. "I didn't think you cared about me that much."

Conan lowered his head, causing his fringe to cover his eyes and his glasses to glint in the short amount of light coming in. "Kuroba, just do it. I don't know why those snipers are after you, but just be careful..."

Kaito stared at the boy before a small smile replaced the smirk. "Sure, I'm always careful." He turned his attention to the Western detective and gave him a thumbs up. "Nice meeting you, Hattori!" The thief headed off, waving to them as he did so. "I'll see you tomorrow, Conan-kun! See you some other time, Hattori!"

The two detectives watched the thief leave; Hattori noticing the worried fRown etched on Conan's face. "Ya worried 'e'll do som'hing stupid, aren' ya?"

The boy's frown deepened at his friend's words. "Something like that..."


	6. Rivalry

**_Here's chapter six of 'Violent Moonstone' and down at the end of each chapter I'll be starting to count off major characters that have been introduced into the story. This chapter I'll be doing the previous chapters up to this one while the next chapters and onward it will only be the characters that have appeared in that chapter. It's just to count off who's appeared from some of the major characters in the Detective Conan universe who'll have a big part in this story, some of them may not and may just be there for the development of some characters or special events like Sonoko or the Detective Boys (Who have yet to appear, but will eventually)._**

 ** _Right now, I'm sort of just introducing characters and this will be the last chapter that introduces certain characters before some main story action starts and then we'll see some more characters introduced after that. As the summary says, 'Kaito is pulled deeper into Shinichi's problems involving the BO' you just have to wait and see how it works out for him._**

 ** _Also, the artwork for the cover isn't mine. I found it on a wallpaper app and it's been on my iPad in photos and I thought it looked nice. I would draw a cover if I wasn't so lazy._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Rivalry_**

 ** _~~~ 3:02pm - Beika District - Teitan High School ~~~_**

"Ran!" The sudden shout of Sonoko's voice caused the girl to turn her attention to her best friend. "Come see this!"

She tilted her head, confused at her friend's excitement, but decided to do as she said and followed her anyway; grabbing her bag and getting up from her desk.

It was currently after school; four days after the robbery at the Ginza Renoir café and Kaito's meeting with Heiji Hattori. The Ekoda exchange student took the words Conan gave him to heart and went to work on the next heist. The very next day he sent the notice to the Task Force and they were now waiting for the day to arrive.

He didn't want his favourite critic to be bored after all.

Heck, he didn't want to become bored, but normality had a certain charm to it at times...

The two girls exited the school and headed over to the bike racks where many students were grabbing their bikes, but also gawking at something chained up to a pole nearby. Ran and Sonoko approached the crowd; the long-haired brunette widening her eyes at what she saw while the short-haired brunette giggled at her friend's expression.

"It's cool, isn't it, Ran?" she asked her friend.

"Who owns it?" Ran questioned, eyeing the black coloured motorcycle up and down, noticing the black helmet on the dashboard with its visor flipped up.

It was strange to see a motorcycle left unattended at a school.

They were expensive and someone could easily steal it, especially the type that was chained up before them.

"You two heading off?" The two turned around to see Kaito behind them. He turned his attention to see what they were looking at and a huge grin spread across his face. "You like it?"

The two girls blinked; looking to the motorcycle before turning back to Kaito. Sonoko pointed her index finger at Kaito; eyes wide as she cried out in shock, "Wait, so this yours, Kuroba-kun!?"

A chuckle broke through his lips as he nodded as an answer. "Yep!" He strode over to the motorbike, taking out a key from his pocket and shoving it into the ignition and turning it on. He took the helmet off the dashboard, putting it on his head and also putting the visor down over his eyes. "I've had a license for a little more than a year."

"Yet you keep forgetting you can't ride motorbikes to school, idiot." Kaito blinked, turning around to face where the voice had come from and saw a girl who looked quite similar to Ran only her reddish-brown hair was slightly shorter and also messy, not tamed like Ran's was. She wore a sailor uniform; holding her bag by her side as her hands were on her hips; vibrant blue eyes glaring at the boy in front of her.

It took Kaito a moment to register exactly who was in front him. He just let a grin spread across his face and waved at her. "Aoko, what brings you here!?"

She kept a firm frown on her face before it changed into a pout as she folded her arms across her chest. "I wanted to know what Beika was like, okay. You get to come here on the exchange program everyday this month and I'm stuck in Ekoda. You come back and don't tell me what it's like here. You're cruel, Kaito."

Kaito made a noise of protest. "I'm cruel! You're the one always hitting me with a damn mop!"

This caused the girl to march over to the boy; who didn't really react to her presence much. "I wouldn't do that if you weren't such a pervert!" She then, stuck her tongue out at him which caused him to imitate her by doing the same thing.

Ran and Sonoko watched the two argue; Suzuki watching with amusement clear as day on her face while Mouri was left bewildered. ' _I can't believe this is the guy who's actually Kaitou KID..._ '

"Umm ... Kaito-kun..." the arguing duo turned their attention to the two girls. "...are you going to introduce us?"

Kaito blinked, realizing he and Aoko had once more gotten into one of their arguments which many see as petty, but to him ... them ... it meant something more. "Right." He waved a hand at his childhood friend as if he didn't care that he was introducing her; earning him a glare from her. "This is Nakamori Aoko. She's my childhood friend and also my neighbour."

"Nakamori!" Sonoko exclaimed, staring at Aoko with wide eyes. "Then does that mean you're related to...?"

Aoko nodded; a spark in her eyes. "Yep! My Tousan is head of the Kaitou KID Task Force!" she exclaimed, causing Kaito to shift uncomfortably. "He's come real close to catching KID a lot!" A snort came from Kaito, causing Aoko to aim a glare at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He held his hands up in a defensive motion. "It just seems like you're making stuff up since KID can never be caught. He's too much of a professional."

The mop-wielder puffed her cheeks up, hands on her hips while keeping a firm glare on her friend. "Says the guy who Tousan actually suspected at one point of being said thief..." she muttered out, sounding irritated.

"A...Aoko!"

"What?" Sonoko exclaimed; her eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets. "You were suspected of being KID!"

A nervous laugh escaped Kaito's lips as he rubbed behind his helmet encased head. "It really wasn't that great. The Keibu kept glaring at me during dinner until I proved him wrong."

Sonoko's mouth gaped open at hearing this while Ran blinked, surprised that he was able to avoid suspicion from a police officer like that. ' _He must be really good at lying to be able to do that..._ '

"Then I was this close to someone who was suspected of being KID!" she exclaimed, sounding excited.

' _If only you knew..._ ' The two thought at the same time.

 ** _~~~ 3:24pm - Beika District - Mouri Detective Agency ~~~_**

The four decided to leave the school grounds after Ran and Sonoko had introduced themselves to Aoko; who seemed overjoyed to meet other girls her age in another part of Tokyo.

So, they headed off to the Mouri Detective Agency; Ran had explained that Heiji had stayed in a hotel nearby to wait until the heist day. That caused Aoko to start ranting about Kaitou KID stealing jewels, why he steals and keeping her Tousan from coming home. Ran looked over to Kaito; who was pushing his motorcycle along the footpath while listening to her rant and sigh. He was used to it, but knowing that Ran knew who he was ... he had a feeling she'd figure out what he was talking about a few days ago.

The group had walked by the Suzuki residence on their way to the Agency and said goodbye to Sonoko; who still wanted to know more on Kaito's suspicion as KID except he only ignored her and continued on the road in thought. This caused Ran to tell Sonoko not to ask about it and the girl decided to ask about it some other time when he was more willing to talk.

As they arrived at the Agency; Kaito was glad when Aoko stopped ranting, but frowned at seeing the familiar blond hair and Ekoda uniform standing by the steps of the Agency.

"The hell are you doing here?" Kaito growled out, irritated.

Said person turned their head to face Kaito; brown eyes gazing directly at the motorcycle before looking back at the magician. "You seem to have forgotten only scooters can be ridden to and from school, Kuroba."

"Did you come all this way just to tell me that, smartass?" Kaito argued back, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"No." The blond detective shook his head. "I came here because Aoko-san was coming to see you and naturally being the gentleman I am..." He was cut off by Kaito shaking his head with an annoyed sigh. "Shove it. You only came here to try and gain more of that so-called 'evidence' to see if I'm really KID."

The British detective narrowed his eyes at the Japanese magician as they stared each other down. "I may not have definitive evidence, but I know for a fact that you _are_ in fact KID."

Kaito kept a glare level with Saguru.

This guy really drove his poker-face up the wall sometimes.

He hated not being in control of his emotions and not controlling his anger was one of them.

"Oi, wha's goin' on out t'ere!" Hattori exclaimed, poking his head out of the open window of the Detective Agency. His eyes wondered the street before finally finding Ran, Aoko, Kaito and Saguru. His expression changed to one of anger as he leaned against the windowsill, glaring at the other detective. "Oi! Wha' do ya think ya doin'!?"

Hakuba looked up to the window at the sound of Hattori's voice along with the other three, only he wasn't there anymore. There were rushed footsteps coming from the Agency as both Conan and Heiji ran down the stairs to the group, panting as they got there. The Osakan detective pointed a finger at Hakuba; a glare still plastered across his features.

"Why are ya 'ere?" Hattori questioned the other detective.

"I may ask the same to you however I think it's self explanatory." He eyed Conan before turning his gaze back on Kaito and Aoko. "I came here with Aoko-san; who wanted to check on what Kuroba was doing at Teitan. He is a classmate of mine, so I wanted to make sure he hasn't caused any problems for you, Ran-san."

Kaito lowered his brows, leaning against his motorcycle, but not putting his full weight on it to cause it to tip over. "Funny, you said _just_ a moment ago you were going to try and gain evidence that I was KID."

"I can do both, can't I, Kuroba?"

This response only caused the magician to smirk, something reminiscent of his KID grin, but also showed something egotistical behind it. "You're just sore that I got higher marks than you!"

"I am not sore about anything. I merely want..." He was cut off once more by Kaito. "...yea, yea, find evidence that I'm KID. I've heard it before. You don't have to keep repeating yourself. I'm not deaf."

A frown crossed the British detective's features before letting a sigh escape his lips. "Fine. Be that way." Kaito lifted a eyebrow at the reaction however he was even more surprised when Saguru gave him a piece of paper. "Koizumi-san asked me to give this to you. She mentioned something about ' _crows coming for the dove_ '." He shrugged his shoulders as Kaito took the paper; shivering at the words.

He just felt a chill go down his spine.

Her predictions usually came true however freaky it was...

"If you are KID ... be careful. If not..." Kaito looked up from the note and at Hakuba for a split second to see a smile on his face. "...I hope to see you in class next month causing mayhem as usual, you twit..."

Kaito blinked in surprise, watching as Hakuba walked off down the street. He kept a firm grip on the paper in his hand, knowing that two certain detectives would want to take a look at it themselves.

"Um, Ran-chan, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Aoko asked the karate-champion.

She just got a polite smile in return and a nod. "Not at all. It's at the very top of the staircase in the main room."

Aoko bowed in appreciation before hurrying up the stairs. Heiji and Conan huddled around Kaito to get a look at what Saguru gave him. "So, wha' does it say?"

"Hold on." Kaito looked from the paper to his new friend with a kind smile on his lips. "Ran-chan, could you distract Aoko for me?"

"That's being rather blunt..." Ran stated, lifting a brow and putting a hand on her hip.

"Look, she ... doesn't know..." This caused Ran to stare at Kaito with wide, surprised eyes. "...and I want to keep it that way until I'm ready to tell her."

' _She's the friend he was talking about that day..._ ' She let out a soft sigh before shaking her head. "I guess we can make some tea while you guys look at what Hakuba-kun gave you."

She gave him a wary eye before heading up the stairs to find Aoko and the boys resumed their chat.

"Kuroba, what Hakuba said about ' _crows coming after the dove_ '?" Conan asked, starting the conversation up as soon as Ran was out of earshot.

He nodded, looking down at the piece of paper. "It's got to be about the snipers after me ... they wear black after all..."

Conan and Heiji's eyes widened at hearing this; staring at Kaito as if he'd grown a second head.

' _There's no way that he's also got the Organisation after him too. It'd be too much of a coincidence..._ '

The two glanced at each other before looking back to the magician-thief as he opened the paper up to see what was written inside. Kuroba stared at what was written on the piece of paper, eyes widening and hands shaking.

Heiji leaned over the thief's shoulder to get a better look; his expression also changing to shock before glancing down at Conan.

"What does it say?" He asked, eyes narrowed and aimed at the magician; who still seemed in a world of his own.

He swallowed before taking a breath and shuddering. "It says: ' _The dove will fall, the crows will rise and pigeons scatter..._ '." Kaito glanced a look at the confused expressions on both detectives faces before he sighed and decided to tell them. "It basically means that innocent civilians will be sent running, the snipers will rise to power and I ... will die, but I don't know when..."

* * *

 ** _As I said above here are the list of major characters that have appeared so far in order of their appearance chapters with also having the chapter they were first mentioned in as well:-_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko and Kuroba Kaito (Ran mentions Kudou Shinichi)_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Edogawa Conan/Kudou Shinichi and Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho (Kaito talks to Nakamori Aoko via cell, but doesn't appear)_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Mouri Kogoro and Kuroba Chikage (Kaito mentions Hakuba Saguru and Nakamori Ginzo while Chikage mentions Kuroba Toichi)_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Hattori Heiji_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Takagi Wataru and Satou Miwako_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Nakamori Aoko and Hakuba Saguru (Saguru mentions Koizumi Akako)_**

 ** _LdR OUT!_**


	7. Ties

_**I'll sometimes call a chapter after an opening or ending from Detective Conan if it fits that chapter. I'll also say which opening/ending it's from in case you don't know since I'll be using the English name of it.**_

 _ **Chapter 3:- Impulse - _ **"Shoudou"**_**_

 _ ** _ **Chapter 7:- Ties - "Kizuna"**_**_

 _ ** _ **I also decided to change the time-skips in this from just simply "VM" to something a little detailed. In some of my other fics I sometimes have the time, date and place as a time-skip (like in my Persona fics since dates are important in them) while here I thought times and places would be important for Detective Conan. I hope you don't mind this little change.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Also Professor Agasa is mentioned and appears in this chapter, but doesn't speak, so I'm not putting him down as "appeared" yet until he's actually had a speaking appearance which means he's actually with the characters and has a speaking role like all the others before him.**_**_

 _ ** _ **P.S. A scene here may be reminiscence of Detective Conan episode 188-193 'A Wounded Great Detective'. I mean, I didn't expect to do that, but then my fingers just wrote it and I liked how it came out. I may do more stuff like that in future; who knows.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Hope you enjoy!**_**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Ties**_

 _ **Previously**_

 _"Kuroba, what Hakuba said about '_ **crows coming after the dove** _'?"_

 _"It's got to be about the snipers after me ... they wear black after all..."_

 _'There's no way that he's also got the Organisation after him too. It'd be too much of a coincidence...'_

 _"What does it say?"_

 _"It says: '_ **The dove will fall, the crows will rise and pigeons will scatter...** _'. It basically means that innocent civilians will be sent running, the snipers will rise to power and I ... will die, but I don't know when..."_

 ** _~~~ 8:25pm - Beika District - Haido City Museum ~~~_**

It had been two days since Kaito received the paper and warning from Hakuba from their other classmate; Koizumi Akako. The magician always found her predictions odd, but also to be very wary of them since most of the time they came true.

He had to be cautious at his next heist.

Who knew what could possibly happen.

That's why both Hattori and Edogawa were coming along to help the police, but if something went wrong on Kaito's end they were currently on standby for him. The thief had an enemy just like Conan did and if it turned out both of those enemies were linked ... they needed to cooperate and make sure the magician didn't get himself killed before they could get answers out of him.

It was currently the night of the heist; Ran, Heiji and Conan were in the room with the police as they waited for the specific time for the famed thief to show up. The girl gripped the fabric of her skirt in anticipation; her head hung low and staring at the floor.

She couldn't help but worry for her new classmate.

She may not know him that well, but she still saw him as a friend like she did Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha and especially Shinichi.

She didn't want the boy to get in over his head like a certain detective she knew did so often...

' _I hope ... Kaito-kun, will be alright..._ '

As the time came and went for when KID was meant to appear; it caused the worry in Ran to circulate more. She noticed out of the corner of her eye how Hattori and Conan seemed slightly agitated and kept glancing around the room; trying to find where the thief was hiding.

As it neared midnight; the time for the heist having long gone, the three finally decided to leave. They walked out of the museum's doors, hearing the angry shouting of Nakamori and how KID hadn't shown up to his own heist. They didn't worry about the Inspector's rant, right now ... they wanted to know _where_ exactly said thief was.

Hattori took out a piece of paper, eyeing it closely. "The heis' was sche'uled for 8:30pm tonigh' at t'is 'ere museum tah steal the " _Lucky Moon'rop_ ", bu' 'e never showed..."

Conan looked down at his watch, a frown creasing his childish features. "It's now 11:45pm. Two hours and fifteen minutes after the scheduled time of arrival." He bit his bottom lip, looking at the other detective; who had a similar expression on his face. "You don't think...?"

Heiji shook his head, letting a frustrated sigh escape his lips before putting the paper away in his pants pocket. "W'atever the case we gotta fin' 'im..."

Conan nodded in agreement as they ran off to try and find the thief; completely forgetting about Ran standing behind them, watching them with an irritated look before sighing to herself and going off on her own little search.

The teenage Osakan and teen-turned-child ran down the street near the museum; both of them taking a path on each side of the street to try and find the thief. The magician was good at keeping himself at low-profile, but anything can go wrong when you're in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And considering the thief never showed up to the heist ... it worried them...

Conan bit his bottom lip, coming to an alleyway just down the street from the heist site and looking down it; trying his best to find any hints of white and hopefully ... no blood.

He continued to walk down the alleyway; examining every little detail around him.

His foot came into contact with a liquid substance, making him freeze.

His eyes moved towards the wall near a dumpster; right next to it was the magician. He wasn't in costume yet. His right arm was bent the wrong way and Conan noticed his left arm was holding his stomach. The boy's eyes skimmed to where the hand was and noticed that's where the blood was coming from.

' _Shit!_ ' He hurried over to the magician-thief, noticing how glazed over the teen's eyes were. ' _He's still awake! That's good. If only we'd left sooner..._ '

"Oi, Kudou! Wha's takin' so long?!" the agitated voice of a certain Kansai-ben teenager rumbled as he entered the alleyway as well; seeing the scene that Conan had found and stood frozen to the spot.

"Hurry and call an ambulance for him, Hattori!" Conan exclaimed, putting his small hands on the wound that Kaito had tried to put pressure on. "We need to get him treated!" The Osakan shook off his shock and nodded, taking out his phone and calling an ambulance as Conan tried his best to keep pressure on Kaito's wound along with keeping the magician awake. "Kuroba, stay with me! Alright!?"

Kaito could hear Conan's voice, but it sounded so distant at the same time.

His glazed over eyes managed to lay upon the detective for a moment.

"T...Tantei-kun...?"

 ** _~~~ 12:20pm - Beika District - Beika General Hospital ~~~_**

The ambulance had arrived twenty minutes later; when the paramedics saw the condition of the magician they hurried him into the vehicle and to the hospital with the two detectives in the back since they knew who the teen was. It had taken another twenty minutes for them to reach the hospital and cart the thief away to have surgery as a nurse asked the two boys to go to the waiting room.

That's where they currently were.

Hoping that they hadn't gotten to Kaito too late...

Heiji took out his phone and text Ran to tell her that they had found Kaito, but he was injured and had to be taken to the hospital. She had responded almost instantly, saying she'd get her Father to drive her there.

After Hattori had text Ran; the shrunken detective sitting beside him had noticed that his phone had started to vibrate, taking it out he answered it. "What is it, Haibara?" he answered with a slightly strained and tired voice.

 _"I saw the news."_ The girl replied almost instantly, causing the boy to cringe and Hattori to glance at him. _"KID didn't show up. What happened, Kudou-kun?"_

A sigh left Conan's mouth as he shook his head as her question. "We waited for him to turn up, but he never did. We went out to look for him a little while ago..." His eyes narrowed at the floor. "I found him in an alley; his right arm had been dislocated from the socket and he was bleeding immensely from the stomach."

 _"Someone attacked him?"_ She asked, sounding surprised.

"It's possible. It could be the snipers after him." He looked back up at Heiji; who just gave him a shrug. "We'll have to ask him."

 _"If he comes out of this..."_

"Oi, don't talk like that. He may be an idiot, but he has a huge amount of luck on his side."

A soft sigh came from the other end, possibly meaning the girl was slightly irritated by that statement. _"I'll ask Hakase to pick you and Hattori-kun up tomorrow. You two probably want to stay the night, don't you?"_ Conan gave a small noise not realising it made the girl on the other end understand. _"I'll come by too to see how he's doing as well."_

"Alright, thanks, Haibara..." He hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket just as a nurse came out.

"Are you with the boy called..." She looked down at her papers. "...Kuroba Kaito; who came in for surgery a little while ago?" The two nodded, standing up. "We're sorry to say, but we can't finish up. He's lost a lot of blood and we don't have enough of the required blood he needs."

"What's his blood type!?" Both Heiji and Conan exclaimed, desperate to save the thief.

The nurse looked taken aback by the question until she realised what they were asking. "If you have the same type as him then you can donate." The two smiled to each other; happy they could at least do something for the thief while waiting. "His blood type is ... B..."

Conan's eyes widened at hearing this. ' _He's got the same blood type as Ran and I..._ ' He took in a deep breath before swallowing. "I've got B type blood!"

The nurse looked down at Conan, seeing the determined look in his eyes yet she was hesitant to let a child donate blood to a teenager. He'd need at least a pint or more from how much he lost.

"I've got B type too!" The two turned around to see Ran standing behind them, looking just as determined as Conan had. "Kaito-kun is my friend and classmate, so please!"

The nurse looked between Conan and Ran before finally giving in to Ran's demand and letting her blood be donated to the thief. Kogoro watched his daughter be taken down the hall to have her blood donated to another boy ... again. He glanced down at Conan; who was staring down the hall along with Heiji.

"I hope her blood is enough..."

 ** _~~~ 10:00am - Beika District - Beika General Hospital ~~~_**

His eyes opened; trying to adjust to the brightness of the light in the room he was in. He turned his head, but closed his eyes, letting out a groan when a ache banged against the side of his head.

"The surgery went well thanks to the blood your friend donated. He should be able to leave by the afternoon, but his right arm was badly injured, so he'll need to have it in a sling for a few weeks," A mature, friendly voice spoke.

"We'll make sure t'e idio' does it, righ', Conan-kun?" A voice with a certain Osaka-ben he recognised spoke up.

"Yea, Kaito-niichan was lucky we found him!" another voice he recognised only this one sounded childish.

"Alright, I'll leave you with him then." The sound of a door closing was all Kaito heard before he finally decided to open his eyes again. He blinked them, allowing them to readjust to the lighting in the room before turning his gaze to where the voices had been.

He blinked when he saw Conan sitting by his bed with Heiji standing by the door, arms folded. However he wasn't expecting the little girl he had met the other day to be here as well as the Professor. ' _Their names were ... Ai-chan and Agasa Hakase if I'm not mistaken..._ '

"So, you're awake..." Kaito turned his attention back to where Conan sat, noticing the frown plastered across his face. "...your lucky Ran had the same blood type as you..." A sigh left the boy's lips as he fiddled with the glasses in his hands. "Then again, so do I..."

The magician-thief blinked his eyes; surprised at this new piece of information.

He hadn't been expecting that, but then again ... the girl had saved his life.

' _I should thank her later..._ ' His eyes gazed around the room; eyeing the Professor, to Haibara then Hattori and finally Edogawa. A sigh left Kaito's lips, realizing why all of them were gathered here in his hospital room. "I'm guessing you want to know what happened last night?"

The shrunken teen narrowed his eyes; putting his glasses back on and nodding at the teenage magician. "If you please."

Kaito only gave him a slight shrug in response. "There's not much to tell." This caused the shrunken teens and also teenage detective to lift a brow at him. "I was on my way to the heist when someone came up behind me and hit me over the head. They then grabbed my arm and..." Kaito gestured to said arm. "...well, you saw it when you found me. They then kept muttering _'How are you alive?'_ while I asked them _'what do you mean?'_."

Conan's expression turned grim, darkening as he listened to what the thief was saying.

He had a bad feeling about this.

He saw Ai's expression from the corner of his eye; who looked just as grim as he did.

"My student ID must've fallen from my pocket during the struggle, because they then realised their mistake before deciding to kill me anyway to..." Kaito looked away from the group in his room; a distant look in his eyes ... an expression Haibara knew too well. "... _'get revenge on Kaitou KID's true identity'_."

"Did you happen to see your attacker, Kuroba?" Conan asked, sounding anxious yet also determined to help the thief.

Kaito turned back to the boy, shaking his head. "No. However it was a voice I'm not familiar with." The thief looked down for a moment, thinking before recognition flashed across his face. "Wait ... I remember trying to turn my head to at least get a glimpse of someone and I remember ... long, white-blond hair that almost touched the floor."

The two not-children stared at the thief in horror at what he just said.

Kaito stared between the two; wondering what their problem was.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, frowning slightly.

The two faux children shook their heads at the question; Haibara approaching the hospital bed as Kaito continued to eye the two. "No, you said enough." This caused the teen to blink before narrowing his eyes at the two. "We had suspected that you were involved in the Organizations affairs, but we didn't think it was like this."

Kaito lifted a brow at what the mini-scientist stated. "So basically you were getting me to spill information to see if who attacked me is connected to what happened to you?"

"Exactly." She replied, as-matter-of-factly. "We didn't have much to go on other than..." She narrowed her eyes at the teen, causing him to flinch back and grab at his injured and plaster-encased arm. "...what we heard you say while under a fever-induced sleep."

"What'd I say?" Kaito asked, having an idea of what it was.

"It was strange." It was Conan who seemed to speak up this time. "You said things like, _'I'm sorry, Oyaji'_ or _'I can't find it'_ or even _'they'll kill me before I do'_." The boy narrowed his eyes at the magician; who just looked away, hair covering his eyes. "What does this mean, Kuroba?"

The teenager stayed silent.

His blue eyes staring at the sheets of his bed, hands grasping them tightly.

"What are you after that those men want as well?" Conan asked Kaito, causing the teen to turn his head away more to the side as if he were looking out the window. The shrunken detective growled in annoyance; the thief was being very secretive. He didn't like it. The magician may think he's doing the right thing, but whatever information he had it could be useful for him and Haibara. "KUROBA, WHAT COULD THEY WANT SO MUCH THEY'D KILL YOU FOR IT?!"

"Kudou-kun..." He aimed his angered gaze at Ai; who shook her head at him. "If he doesn't want to talk then lets let him be."

"It's not just me..." The two looked up; surprised at Kaito's voice, but even more so by how tired he sounded. "...I don't know if the people after me are the same as the ones your after." He turned his head slightly to meet Conan's gaze. "Don't try and get involved with these kinds of people, Tantei-kun. They're dangerous."

The shrunken detective narrowed his gaze at the thief; he was doing it again. He was avoiding the question. "Then why are you?"

A deep breath escaped the thief's lips; his eyes staring at the sheets of the bed he was sitting on however the two shrunken teenagers noticed the anger hidden within those blue orbs. "They ... took someone away from me." He lowered his head, gripping the sheets, tighter. "Someone I can never get back..." Kaito lifted his head to look at the mini-detective with a new determination in his eyes along with a new mask on. "So, don't do something you'll regret by running head-long into danger."

Conan stared at the teen before him, surprised, but also ashamed he had made the teen come out with those words. "You're an idiot." The magician blinked at what the mini-detective said with a retort on the edge of his tongue, but held off when Conan continued. "The reason we were asking you these questions wasn't just for information, but..." The boy stuck his hand out to the thief; who looked like a gaping fish at seeing the hand. "...I want us to team up. If the people I'm after and the ones after you are _indeed_ connected then I say let's take them down ... together."

The teenage magician-thief kept his eyes on the detective's hand, still quite shocked at being asked this. He shook it off before letting a grin appear on his face and grasp the boy's hand, shaking it. "We're going to be the death of each other, but why not give it a try?"


	8. The Wind's Lala

_**You might call this a filler chapter considering nothing really happens during it until the end, but I'm still thinking of what's to happen with the BO and also Kaito needs to recover from his injuries from the previous chapter. So basically this is like a recovery chapter for Kaito, so some more stuff with the BO will possibly happen in later chapters, but I'm still working on that.**_

 ** _Chapter 8:- The Wind's Lala - "Kaze no Lala"_**

 ** _Character Appearances:_**

 ** _Chapter 8: Toyama Kazuha_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **The Wind's Lala**_

 ** _~~~ 9:32am - Beika District - Mouri Detective Agency ~~~_**

It had been a few days since the heist and Kaito had been released from the hospital that morning; he had been chastised by the doctor to change his bandages every few hours if his wound opened up and to wear his still healing arm in a sling.

It made him look weak which he hated.

He even got a lecture from Ran at one point about not taking his arm out of the sling so as not to further injure it.

So right now he was lying on the couch of the Detective Agency, staring up at the ceiling with a bored look. He had nothing to do due to his injuries. He couldn't plan a heist because Mouri and the detectives would try and stop him by tying him to a bed.

He could only use one hand after all, so he wouldn't be able to escape like he always did.

A soft sigh left his lips, closing his eyes as though ready to fall asleep in the comfort of a detective's home. He really shouldn't, but no one there was going to hand him over to the police so he was safe. "Kaito-kun, you're not planning to sleep all today, are you?" He opened his eyes to see Ran standing above him, looking down at him with a smile on her face.

"Well, I can't really do anything with you lot babysitting me," Kaito stated, causing the girl to puff up her cheeks.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us." Kaito blinked, sitting up and staring at Ran in surprise. "Hattori-kun's friend; Kazuha-chan will be here soon to join us. I also invited Aoko-chan and she was going to try and get Hakuba-kun to come..." When he heard this Kaito cringed. "...but he declined saying he had work to do."

A sigh left Kaito's lips causing Ran to lift a brow at his reaction.

It was probably due to the fact that both him and Hattori would be there and it was a well-known fact that the Osakan and the Brit couldn't stand each other.

Kaito couldn't stand Hakuba even on his good days, so it was good to know he had at least something in common with one detective out there.

"So, are you going to come? It'll give you something to do other than sitting around here," she told him.

The magician looked around the room, scanning the area, noticing the passed out form of Ran's Father with several beer cans surrounding him. He frowned at the sight before turning his gaze back to the girl in front of him. "Sure, I'll come along. Who else is coming?" He couldn't help the sudden curiosity that sprung within him.

A thoughtful look crossed Ran's face as she tried to remember who else was coming to the beach. "Let's see ... Conan-kun, Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan, Aoko-chan and..." She went off track for a moment, thinking of the final person. "...I think I was told by Aoko-chan that your Kaasan would also be joining us."

The mention of the woman instantly woke Kogoro up as he looked to his daughter with wide eyes. "What's this about that beautiful woman?"

Ran glared at her Father while Kaito looked annoyed. "Can I call her to ask her not to come?"

"Be my guest," Ran growled out, as she knew right then that her Father would be pestering them to want to come along just to flirt with Kaito's Mother.

 ** _~~~ 10:25am - Beika District - Beach ~~~_**

The group arrived at the beach no later than a half hour after the discussion. The unpacking didn't take long once they found a spot not so close to the water, but also close enough.

Kaito noticed he kept getting a certain look from his Mother, sending a shiver down his spine.

Hattori had decided to pick Kazuha up from the Beika Train Station since her train was running a little late and would bring her to the beach himself.

He had a motorcycle, so why couldn't he?

Ran had noticed her Father sneaking glances at Chikage as she chastised her son and helped rebandage him up. It made her angry that he once again was looking at another woman, but it couldn't be helped that Kaito's Mother was in fact _very_ attractive. The karate-champion had noticed many men stop and stare at her, but she had just ignored them to help her son. Kaito had even stuck his tongue out at her at one stage causing her to just laugh it off and hit him on the head as if she didn't care.

The relationship between them was definetly different from Shinichi's and his own Mother's. Kaito did in fact seem embarrassed, but it was as if he didn't mind it because Chikage was his only parent and the time he spent with her he cherished like he did with his Father.

It made Ran happy to see it as she never saw Shinichi like that around his own Mother. Her gaze shifted to Aoko; who seemed to be rolling her eyes at Kaito's antics with his Mother with a smile on her face. Ran however recognised the look Aoko had on; it was a sad smile. The same look Kaito had expressed when seeing the kids with their parents or more so their Fathers at Teitan Elementary a week ago.

This sprouted a sudden curiosity in Ran.

"'ey, we're bac'!" Heiji's voice called to the group as he brought over a girl with long dark brown hair in a ponytail held up by a orange ribbon with green eyes. "T'is 'ere is Kazuha!"

She glared at the Osakan boy beside her before introducing herself. "I'm Toyama Kazuha, it's nice tah meet ya! Heiji tol' me t'at peopl' I haven' met befor' woul' be joinin' us."

Aoko blinked before smiling at the Kansai-ben girl and jumping over to her. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Nakamori Aoko!" She pointed over to Kaito; who had followed her over to the Osakans. "This idiot with the sling is my childhood friend; Kuroba Kaito. If there's an explosion it was probably his fault."

"Oi, Aoko!" he exclaimed, glaring at her with a small pout.

"Well, it always is!" she exclaimed, facing him and glaring back. He turned around with huff, not in the mode for an argument, walking back to the blanket and umbrella his Mother was over by, but stopped and groaned.

Ran and Conan approached Heiji, Kazuha and Aoko watching as Kogoro flirted with Chikage; who seemed to be flat out ignoring him and reading a magazine. The karate-champion glared at her Father; a dark aura surrounding her making Heiji and Conan step away from her. "Umm ... who's t'at woman t'at Occhan is flir'in' wit'?"

"That's Kaito's Kaasan," Aoko told her, watching as Kaito plonked down beside his Mother without so much as a word, surprising Kogoro and glaring at the teen; who didn't seem at all bothered by the glare.

A shocked look crossed Heiji and Kazuha's faces as they looked between the Mother and son. "Wha'?" Hattori exclaimed, pointing over at the injured thief. "How did t'at perver'ed freak come from 'er!?"

"HEIJI!"

A laugh caused the two to stop before a fight broke out between them; looking over at the giggling Aoko. "It's true that he looks nothing like Chikage-san. He actually looks a lot more like Toichi-san."

The two blinked before Heiji frowned looking as though in thought. "I've 'eard t'at name befor'..."

"Kuroba Toichi ... that was Kaito's Tousan's name..." Aoko looked down with a soft smile on her face. "He died eight years ago in a magic accident; Kaito has since gotten over it, but I always see that it still bothers him."

Heiji looked over to the magician with a sympathetic look on his face. He's only seen death others loved ones; never had anyone taken from him, so he didn't know what the Kurobas felt. He looked down to the child beside him; who shared the same look as him. They both didn't understand, but knew they had to help the thief with what he was planning to do.

They had a truce now.

"Oi, old man!" The group of five turned their attention to the annoyed voice of Kaito; who was glaring at Kogoro. "If you're going to flirt with my Kaasan do it when I'm not around!"

"Now now, Kaito, I haven't had this much attention since Toichi was alive!" Chikage exclaimed, causing Kaito to look away with a slight tsk.

"Says the woman that was in Las Vegas doing who knows what for the past year..." he muttered out, lowering his head so that his fringe covered his eyes. Kogoro blinked at hearing this, not liking where this conversation was going. "Oyaji left us and you're off gallivanting in another country using the money he left us for _whatever_ over there..."

Chikage stared at her son before giving him a soft smile. "Kaito ... I didn't realise you felt that way. I'm sorry."

She tried to reach over to him, but he moved away; standing up. He made sure to keep his face away from her. "No, I'm sorry. I just need to be alone..." He wondered off down the beach; knowing the eyes of the detectives, his Mother and the three girls were on him as he did so.

"K...Kaito!" Aoko called out to him, worried for her friend. He just ignored her and continued on his trek down the beach. "What's gotten into him?"

"He probably needs some time alone, Aoko-chan," Ran told her new friend, but it still didn't stop the worry coursing through the teenage girl as she watched her childhood friend walk off.

"How 'bout we 'ead over to Occhan for t'e time being and t'ink 'bout w'at to do while Kuroba is by 'imself," Hattori explained to the other four; who just looked to each before nodding in agreement.

 _'That thief has a large amount of luck. He couldn't get into any trouble on a beach...'_

 ** _~~~ 1:25pm - Beika District - Beach ~~~_**

It was early afternoon; the group had been at the beach for three hours and was thinking of finally calling it quits. The only problem was that a certain magician wasn't back yet.

Aoko looked over to the ocean; her eyebrows knitted together in worry while her own sky blue eyes scanned the sandy beach for her friend. "Kaito isn't back yet..."

"How long does he usually like being alone?" Ran asked Aoko, curiosity in her voice.

A soft sigh left the girl's voice as she gave a slight shrug. "It depends. When he's in a certain mood he'll want to be alone for up to a day while if it's only something small he'll come back after a few hours. He just doesn't like people seeing him show his emotions..."

"That sounds like something Shinichi would do..." Ran muttered out, causing Aoko to look at her. "He's my childhood friend; Kudou Shinichi."

"Then I guess we're in the same boat ... where both our childhood friends won't talk to us when their in emotional strife..." She lowered her head and sighed. "Why do boys seem to hold in their emotions...?"

Ran nodded at what Aoko said, agreeing with her. The two didn't notice that Conan had been close by and listening to their talk with a slight frown on his face before sighing. He continued to help Heiji pack away the blanket and umbrella as Kazuha did the same with the chair. Chikage was standing by the edge of the ocean, scanning the beach for her son.

She was used to him trapping himself in his room for long periods of time after his Father passed away, so sometimes he just needed to be alone.

Kogoro was standing a short distance away from her, still eyeing her beauty, but knew to keep his distance whenever a parent was worried for their missing child.

It was sudden, but a cell phone started ringing the group all looked to the phone in the bag. Hattori lifted a brow and picked the phone up, not recognising it as Kudou's, Ran's, Kazuha's or his own. "Whose phone is t'is?"

Chikage suddenly appeared before him with a bright smile, taking the phone off of the surprised teen. "It would be mine."

Conan and Heiji blinked at her sudden appearance, glancing at each other before looking back at the woman before them. She opened her phone, smiling when the call was from her son. "Kaito, where are you? We're about to leave now hurry on over here..." She cut herself off when she heard the slow, panicked panting of her son. "Kaito?"

The instant Chikage questioned Kaito's response Heiji and Conan stood up and Kogoro began to head over. They had a feeling that something had happened to the other teen.

 _"K...Kaasan, I may have just stumbled upon ... a dead body..."_ He replied, his voice breaking as if he was trying not to look at what was in front of him and how grotesque it was.

"A dead body?" Chikage questioned her son, widening her eyes and also gaining the attention of the others present. "Kaito, come back now!"

 _"Call the police while I stay here. If I leave this spot the murderer will come back and get rid of the evidence..."_ Kaito explained his plan to his Mother. _"He must've been surprised that someone was walking along the beach at a time people would be swimming and having fun and panicked. I have to stay here ... those two detectives would say so..."_

She blinked at what her son said, looking over to Heiji and Kogoro; who noticed her look of slight worry. "What happened? I heard you say something about a 'dead body'?" Kogoro questioned her, already in detective mode and no longer in his flirting one.

Chikage nodded, recalling what Kaito had told her; causing Aoko to cover her mouth in shock, Ran and Kazuha to widen their eyes while Heiji and Conan looked at each other for a brief moment.

"'E's got the righ' idea," Hattori told the woman ex-thief. "If 'e really did make the mur'erer panic because t'ey thought everyone was over 'ere swimming then if 'e lef' the crime scene t'e culpri' would come bac' an' get rid of any evidence he lef' behin'."

Kogoro sighed, seeming like he didn't want to agree, but had to. "I'm going to have to agree with the Osakan brat on this one. We'll call the police and tell them what happened."

"Shouldn't someone go find Kaito and be with him until they come just in case since he's injured?" Chikage suggested.

"T'e kid an' I'll go!" Heiji exclaimed with a grin on his face. "Ah know kendo, so ya don' need tah worry!"

Chikage gave Heiji a grateful smile before putting the phone back to her ear and telling Kaito all that they had just discussed. He agreed he'd wait there for Heiji and Conan and make sure the murderer didn't get near to the crime scene to disturb any evidence before the police arrived. She soon hung up and nodded as Kogoro got on the phone to Megure while Heiji and Conan took off in the direction Kaito went.


	9. Summer's Illusion

**_Lately I've gotten some ideas while watching Detective Conan (currently up to episode 490), but only cases that Kaito and Conan/Shinichi come across. As I would still need to do murder, theft and kidnapping cases this is a Detective Conan story after all. I hope you don't mind when it goes in that direction and takes longer to get to the BO stuff._**

 ** _I actually headcanon that Kaito has a fear of fire due to what happened to his Father (Yes, I make it that he was at the show and on his birthday, so it was kind of like both a birthday show for him along with a regular show) and now whenever he sees fire he'll freeze up and relive that night. (I'm terrible😭). I also make it that Kaito doesn't like being around dead bodies for very long because of what happened to his Father and especially with what happened to Nightmare - so whenever he's around one he tries to keep himself together, but will start feeling sick and such. He's not a detective, so obviously death would bother him to that point._**

 ** _Character Appearances:_**

 ** _Chapter 9 - Megure Juzo_**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Summer's Illusion**_

 ** _~~~ 1:55am - Beika District - Beach ~~~_**

The two detectives ran along the beach, trying to find the injured phantom thief however it was trickier than they had initially thought. He had told Chikage he wandered down the beach, noticed someone running away; who had obviously seen _him_ and then found the body.

So where was he?

"Hattori! Kudou!" The two turned their heads to the rocks that climbed up into the cliff they were nearby. "It's up here!" The teen called to them, causing both detectives to frown at the thief.

"How t'e 'ell did yah get up t'ere?" Heiji called up to Kaito, eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance.

Kaito blinked, wondering how it couldn't be any obvious. "I climbed, obviously."

"YA CLIM'ED A CLIFFSI'E WITH A SLIN'!" The Osakan shouted, not expecting that response from the other teen.

Kaito only just gave a cheeky grin back at the detectives causing Hattori to grumble and start climbing up to where the thief currently was while Edogawa just shook his head in disbelief. ' _We can't take our eyes off him for a second..._ '

The two detectives climbed up the rocky cliffside, Heiji helping Conan get up past the higher to reach rocks. When they finally got to where Kaito was; the two were panting and on their knees as the thief stared at them with wide, surprised eyes.

"You two need to be more active," Kaito said, standing up, moving his un-injured shoulder around to remove around any stiffness.

He only got a grunt in return from the two and smirked.

The two stood to their own feet and followed the thief to where he had found the body.

It was far from the cliff.

As soon as the two detectives saw the body they immediately ran to it, examining it and looking around the crime scene to look for any evidence or clues. Kaito looked away from the two, cringing slightly as the two 'worked'.

He hated seeing people die.

He hated seeing dead bodies which was why he tried to prevent it as much as possible at heists.

He liked entertaining people and showing them the joy of life ... not that it leads to this...

The shrunken teen by Heiji looked up at Kaito with a frown on his face. "Did you approach the body?"

Kaito was surprised at the tone that Conan had used with him, shaking his head. "Of course not - I want to be as far away from anything dead as humanely possible." The injured teen turned his head away from the body once more, starting to feel slightly ill at the sight.

"We know that. I'm just making sure you didn't tamper with anything before we got here," Conan explained, causing Kaito to look at him, hurt in his eyes.

"I get that, but don't you trust me?" The thief asked, lowering his head. "You know that I'd never..."

"I ... didn't mean it like that, Kuroba..." Conan stuttered out, almost trying to think his words over.

"'E's askin' yah because yah woul'n 'ave an alibi when t'is 'appened which makes yah also a suspect," Heiji explained to the thief.

Kaito froze as the realisation of his situation finally sunk in.

"Shit..." he growled out more to himself than to the two with him.

 _ **~~~ 2:25pm - Beika District - Beach Cliffside ~~~**_

Once the police had arrived; Heiji got a call from Kazuha telling him they had arrived and asking him where Kaito had found the body. That had been nearly half an hour ago and most of the officers were now either on the cliffside or by it, forensics were surrounding the body and checking it over while Satou and Takagi looked around the crime scene.

Kogoro was currently being glared at by Megure; a large man in a light brown dust jacket with a hat. While Chikage had stayed down below with the girls as the boys investigated the scene along with the police. Kaito was currently sitting down by the cliffside as far away from the body as possible to calm his nerves down along with to control his pokerface again.

He needed to take control of his situation or else he'd be in trouble.

However the Osakan detective and Conan would most likely make sure nothing happens to him.

He _definitely_ didn't want to get arrested for murder when he didn't do it ... he'd rather it be for theft while dressed as KID.

However maybe he'd rather it be neither as well...

"Takuda Yoichi, age 30, occupation; currently unemployed." He heard Megure explain what they found out about the victim from probably a drivers license, making Kaito wince. "So, the body was found by the injured teen over there; Kuroba Kaito." He lifted a brow at this, but shoved it aside for that moment as he continued on. "He came to the beach for a little relaxation to help with his injury with his Kaasan, Mouri-kun, Ran-kun, Conan-kun, Hattori-kun, Kazuha-kun and Aoko-kun. Is that all?"

The three detectives that had been with Kaito nodded their heads, but Kogoro frowned. "There is one little bit. The boy had a fight with his Kaasan just before 10:40am and left a little after that. We didn't hear from him until 1:25 in the afternoon."

This caused Megure to look thoughtful, putting a hand to his chin. "So, he has no alibi for two hours and thirty-five minutes..."

Conan and Heiji blinked, glancing at each other. This was looking bad for the magician. If they didn't find something fast the guy would most likely be hit with being the culprit if they didn't find him soon.

"Eh, Megure-keibu?" Heiji questioned the Inspector. "Don'cha fin' it odd?" The detective looked to the body and then to the cliffside above them where the road was. "T'ere's a road above us an' t'e body was foun' 'ere. Kuroba proba'ly stumbled upon t'e scene jus' as the mur'erer was coming down to ge' rid of any evidence."

"Why would he be up on a cliffside anyway?" Megure questioned the Osakan, frowning.

"He's a magician!" Conan exclaimed, smiling up at the Inspector. "He likes to stay fit even while injured!"

"Not only t'at bu' he woul'n't be able tah push the guy over t'e ledge due to his injury ... the vic'im woul've killed 'im instea'," Hattori explained to Megure.

The Inspector frowned at the two. "Then where's the _real_ culprit?" The two gave each other nervous glances, causing Megure to frown. "I'm sorry, but until you have more proof and another possible suspect I'm still going to have to take your friend down to the station..." He sighed to himself. "...even if he is in fact injured."

The two boys were about object, but the Inspector walked away from them and over to Kaito. They knew what he was going to do now. He was going to interrogate the teen; he was only going to be firm with him if Kaito didn't give him what he wanted.

The sound of footsteps caused Kaito to turn his head to see Megure standing behind him, causing him to sigh. He stood up from his spot near the edge of the cliffside and followed him back over to the where the other detectives were; who were now joined by Satou and Takagi.

This wasn't good.

He was getting closer to the body.

The closer he got to it ... the more uneasy and sick he felt.

His stomach churned and bubbled with unease.

His palms felt sweaty and he swallowed.

He turned his head away from the scene and stared at the rocky wall opposite it. The body had landed near the edge that faced the ocean, lucky for him since his fear swam in there and he didn't want to see one pop up right now.

"Kuroba-kun, have you even seen this man before?" Satou asked; eyeing the teen with sharp eyes, catching his uncomfortable movements and slight twitches.

He shook his head at her question. "Never. I don't know him or have ever seen him before."

"How did the scene look to you when you came up here?" Takagi asked the teen as he wrote down notes of the interrogation in his notebook.

Kaito pointed over to where he'd been sitting. "I climbed up from over there..." He lifted his injured arm up as if to emphasise a point. "...it took me longer than usual to climb up here; my usual record for climbing is 5-10 seconds while today it was half an hour."

Takagi felt his eyes bulge out at hearing this, lips trembling slightly as he stared at the teen. "Y...Your record for c...climbing is ... 5-10 s...seconds?"

The teen nodded his head. "I have to keep myself fit and doing acrobatics on cliffs or at the park in trees is usually what I do."

The lot stared at him, causing the magician to blink and stare at them as if it was a normal thing to do. "That's not a normal workout regiment, Kaito-niichan..."

"It is for me..." Kaito muttered out, sounding annoyed.

"Anyway, what happened after that?" Kogoro asked, eyeing the teen just as much as Satou was now.

"Once I had climbed to the top I noticed someone be pushed from the ledge up there." He pointed to the roadside edge. "The murderer was about to climb down to clean up extra evidence when he saw me and ran off. I then called my Kaasan and told her what happened," Kaito explained to the detectives.

Megure eyed the teen before opening his mouth to ask his question. It may seem unconventional to ask an injured teenager such a thing, but this was a crime scene and he had been the only one around, so he needed to due to police protocol. "Why have you been avoiding to look at the crime scene?"

The question surprised Kaito along with Hattori and Conan; who stared at Megure in shock. Kaito blinked his shock away before letting out a small laugh. "Anyone who isn't a detective would avoid looking at one..." He looked away, head low and hair shadowing his eyes.

Kogoro and Megure lifted suspicious brows at that answer however Satou noticed how the teen swayed a little and there was a clear indication in his eyes that he wasn't feeling the best. Heiji and Conan noticed as well and were about to ask if he was alright when the teen ran over to the cliffside as far from the body as possible near the ocean and heaved.

All the officers around the scene looked up at the sound and stared in shock as their only witness and suspect was vomiting into the ocean on his knees.

It suddenly ran through their minds that this teenager could not be the culprit.

It looked like a genuine reaction that ... he could not stand being around dead bodies and they made him sick enough to puke.

Kaito coughed the last bits of puke up, shivering as his good arm grasped the grass tightly next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Heiji and Conan standing behind him with reassuring smiles on their faces.

"Do yah feel a bi' bet'er?" Heiji questioned him, sympathy etched in his voice.

The magician coughed, shaking his head. "Worse actually..." His voice sounded slightly gargled and scratchy due to all the puking he did. His eyes lowered to the grass as his hand felt over it in numb fascination. "I can't stand dead bodies. The very first one I saw was charred beyond recognition and I could smell the death and burnt ash from..." He bit his bottom lip.

"When was this?" Conan asked the teen as Megure, Satou and Takagi came closer to hear what the teen would say.

Kaito swallowed, opening his mouth to speak, but couldn't. He bit his bottom lip and stared at the luscious green grass between his fingers instead of talking.

"Kuroba, wha' body did ya see?" Heiji asked, starting to get slightly annoyed with the silent magician.

"There's no point in me saying anything. It was labeled an accident and me being there when it happened just shook me up..." He stated, almost sounding angry about it.

"It di' more t'an shake ya up!" Heiji exclaimed, grabbing the teen by the collar and pulling him up to his feet causing a shout of surprise from Conan. "It's comple'ely trauma'ised ya!"

Kaito's gaze looked down, blue eyes slightly dull and he shook his head. "It's fine. I just don't do well around dead things." He cringed. "Anything dead or covered in blood..."

Hattori growled and let the teen go, noticing how his legs wobbled a bit and grabbed hold of him around the shoulders. Conan looked up at Kaito with his wide blue eyes. "Kaito-niichan..." The magician looked down at Conan with a blink of his eyes. "...maybe you can tell us what's bothering you after this is over."

The magician-thief swallowed, turning his head away and gave the shrunken detective a light shrug with his unharmed shoulder. "It depends on ether I feel up to it or not..."

The two detectives glanced at each other, realising Kaito wasn't going to say anything else about the body he saw from another case he was involved in.

They could help him solve it yet he's keeping quiet ... why?

Was the body related to him personally and that's the reason he didn't want to say anything?

The atmosphere was solemn at most as the two detectives stared at the magician. The officers finally turned their attention away from the two teens and child and back to the case at hand.

"Alright, let's finish up here! Let's find the culprit as soon as possible!" Megure exclaimed to his men.

"I think the guy was foreign..." The officers turned to Kaito as he looked down in thought. "He has blond hair which was definetly not dyed, had a thick coat on even though he's at the beach and sunglasses meaning his eyes are sensitive to sunlight."

A vein pulsed on the Inspector's forehead as he glared at the previously sick teen. "Why didn't you mention it before!"

A nervous chuckle came from the thief's lips as he shrugged. "I only _just_ remembered. He's blond and remembing the flames made me remember his appearance a bit."

An exasperated sigh left Megure's lips as he shook his head at the teen's response. He turned back to Takagi and Satou. "I want you two to find the man with that description!"

They nodded and ran off as the Inspector and Kogoro wandered back over to the body while Heiji and Conan stayed by Kaito, looking at him in concern.

"Kuroba, you okay?" Conan asked, frowning up at the other teen. A small nod was his answer.

The faux child glanced at his friend; who glanced back at him.

They had noticed ... the distant look in Kaito's eyes and the fear when he had spoken about his Father's death.

Kaito was someone who didn't like others hurt and when he sees them die it hurts him.

It hurts him in more ways than they realise...


	10. Don't Wanna Lie

_**Sorry, it's taken a while for me to update, but there's still stuff in my life that I need to sort out like finishing some TAFE projects and job stuff. But a part from that I'm now up to date on Detective Conan, so I can now add other characters like Amuro, Sera and Subaru into my DC Fanfictions along with some others to make the story more interesting, but my DC fics still center around Shinichi/Conan and Kaito/KID since they're my favourites along with their friends. I always prioritize the story first rather than romance and whatnot.**_

 _ **Anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Don't Wanna Lie**_

 _ **~~~ 3:10pm - Beika District - Beach Cliffside ~~~**_

The investigation was put on halt while Sato and Takagi went looking for the suspect along the beachside, but it was unknown whether he had already gotten into a car and driven off already. This led to Heiji and Conan staying at the crime scene with Kaito to keep him company while Kogoro looked over the body along with Megure.

It unsettled Kaito how easily some people could look over a corpse.

It was as if it was an everyday occurrence...

It made a pit build up in Kaito's stomach causing him to groan and bend over. Everyone present looked at the magician once more, concerned for the teenager.

"Are yah aight?" Heiji asked, patting his back with a frown set on his face.

Kaito nodded his head. "Yea, I think I just ... looked at the body for too long..." He turned his head away, swallowing.

"Kaito-niichan, can you tell us about why you can't stand dead bodies?" Conan spoke up, asking the most obvious question.

Kaito's lips drew together at that question.

He really didn't want to answer it.

But with it only being him, the three detectives and the inspector ... he felt that maybe he should shed some light on why...

It _had_ been thirty-five minutes since he had shown them the body and he'd unintentionally thrown up over the edge. Hattori and Edogawa deserved to know, especially if he was going to be hanging out with them from now on.

The inspector and Kogoro however ... it didn't matter if they knew since they probably knew about the case anyways.

Kaito swallowed, keeping his attention away from the body. "The reason I can't stand dead bodies is because of what happened when I was eight or nine..." Kaito lowered his head; his fringe covering his face. "...it was my birthday..."

"Your ... birthday?" Conan asked, eyes wide behind his glasses as he blinked in shock.

Kaito nodded his head, watching the two detectives look at each other from the corner of his eye. He also noticed Kogoro and Megure turn their attention over to him as well which meant they were listening in on the conversation also.

"My Oyaji was going to do a show that night and I went like always. He always liked to make his shows special when it was a birthday for me or one of his patrons..." Kaito's head lowered a bit more and he bit his bottom lip. "...but near the finale ... the stage went up in flames."

"T'e sta'e?" Hattori said though it was more like a statement than a question.

Kaito nodded his head, noticing how Megure and Kogoro were drawing nearer as he continued his recollection.

"Yea. I was shocked at what had happened before running up to the stage. I wanted to make sure my Oyaji was alright..." He closed his eyes. "That's when I saw his body. It was just lying there ... in the middle of the flames, burning. I went into shock and when I regained my senses ... I was in an ambulance..."

"What you were saying matches with the report that was given to us of that of Kuroba Toichi," Megure spoke up once Kaito had finished.

Kaito finally decided to lift his head to look at the people in front of him, nodding. "I know that because he's my Oyaji."

Kogoro frowned as though realisation finally hit him across the head. "So thats why your surname was familar..."

A thoughtful look suddenly spread across the two younger detective's faces. "You said you saw his body in the flames after the stage exploded, right?"

The question caught Kaito offguard as he turned to Conan, blinking and nodded. "Huh? Yea, I did. I passed out a little after that though..."

"An' wasn' Kuro'a Toichi da bes' magician in da worl'?" Heiji questioned Kaito causing him to nod, narrowing his eyes at the Kansai-ben teen. "So is it possi'le it was a tec'nical malfunc'ion?"

The boy with the glasses nodded, but Kaito glared and shook his head. "Oyaji always checked his equipment before a show. He didn't want his showgoers in danger and especially since I was in the audience too at most times."

This explanation from Kaito caused the two young detectives to glance at each other for a moment before an idea popped into their heads. "Sabotage?" They both suggested at the same time.

Kaito blinked, staring between the two.

Did these two seriously want to get into his business?

He knew that Kudou had gone in over his head and was now stuck as a first-grader, but he didn't want these guys in danger because of him.

He looked away from them with a pit filling his stomach.

Though they were detectives and they'd find some way to get it out of him.

They saved his life after his failed heist, so should he tell them?

Should he tell them ... the reason he's Kaitou KID?

"I get that it could potentially lead to new leads in the 'Kuroba Toichi' case, but right now its labeled an accident," Megure explained to Kaito causing the teenager to turn back to face the Inspector. He gave the boy a sympathetic smile. "One person's word isn't always enough evidence."

As the two adults left the two teenagers and shrunken teen behind as Sato and Takagi returned with their suspect, ready to question him. Kaito lowered his head, gritting his teeth together as he stared at the grassy ground before him. The two detectives still with him hardly heard him mutter out one thing.

"But it's not..."

 _ **~~~ 4:45pm - Beika District - Cafe Poirot ~~~**_

After the police interrogated the man on the usual questions; 'where he was around the time of the murder' and 'did he come here with anyone?' and so forth. When he had spoke he hadn't come with anyone and wasn't really anywhere at the time - like Kaito was. It meant he had no alibi. It was then a battle of back and forth between him and the police; mostly them defending Kaito. The man would proclaim how Kaito could be the killer if he too had no alibi at the time of the murder. Kaito's broken arm was brought up along with the fact that he can't stand corpses. The man finally dropped it and explained the reason he killed that man was because he was rich.

The man was taken away in a patrol car and the group decided to split off soon after. Chikage went on home with Aoko however Kogoro had wanted to give the widow a ride, but she declined which had annoyed both Kaito and Ran. Kazuha headed back to Osaka and had said she wanted to hang with Kaito and Aoko again soon. Now it was just Heiji, Conan, Ran and Kaito.

"I can't believe the reason that man killed was because he was jealous," Ran exclaimed, huffing as she folded her arms across her chest.

"A lot of people kill for stupid reasons," Kaito spoke up, sipping on a chocolate milkshake he had ordered. "However greed seems to be the forefront of it all."

The three stared at him with wide eyes, shocked. They had stopped eating or drinking whatever they had and just stared at the magician.

He finally noticed their looks, blinking and tilted his head to the side a bit. "What?"

Ran swallowed, wondering how to word her response. "K...Kaito-kun, you sound as though you know from experience..." That fact worried her.

She knew he was KID, but was he involved in something more than just stealing?

 _'The reason he's probably keeping this from you is to keep you safe. I'm in a similar situation. How do you think I got this?'_

She remembered the night her Dad had driven him home and Chikage had invited them in was the same night she found out his secret.

He tried his best to hide it, but once she found out he gave her advice on why Shinichi was away and a little bit on his own predicament.

Not only that ... but he also got injured at a heist recently.

Kaito wasn't just someone who'd come to join her class for a small amount of time.

She saw him as a friend too.

She lowered her head as these thoughts flew around in her head and it finally clicked. Someone was trying to kill him and from what he told her ... Shinichi was in danger as well.

Kaito hadn't responded to her yet, so she may as well question him on it. "Kaito-kun..." she started, beginning to feel the nervous tension within her body. "...is someone trying to kill you?"

Kaito widened his eyes, taking his mouth away from the straw he had been using for his milkshake and stared at Ran along with the two detectives. "Why would you think that, Ran-chan?"

She bit her bottom lip before deciding to continue. "It's what you said to me on the night I found out..." Kaito visibly winced at that. "...you told me that Shinichi might be in some sort of danger that he doesn't want me a part of and that you're in a similar situation." She looked up at him as she pointed at her arm as if to gesture where hed been shot that night. "Then you mentioned it was how you got injured there."

"Geez, you need to stop hanging around detectives..." he mumbled out.

The other two boys at the table turned to him, glaring as Kaito held up his hands with a smirk on his face.

Ran narrowed her eyes as she banged her hands on the table, shaking the plates and cups and making all three boys turn to her with wide eyes. "This isn't a laughing matter, Kaito-kun!"

The magician blinked before taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "You're right." She stared at him along with the other two. "I was planning on telling you guys at some point about this, but I might as well now."

"Wai', if 'his is abou' KID then are yah sure 'hat neechan shoul' lis'en?" Heiji asked while pointing a finger at Ran.

Kaito nodded his head as he looked to Conan; who just gave a sigh of defeat. "She'd probably just try and force it out of him later if he didn't..."

Ran looked surprised at the remark and narrowed her gaze at Conan. "Conan-kun!"

Conan jumped and bowed his head to apologize. "S...Sorry, Ran-neechan..."

Kaito coughed and the three turned back to face him as the magician tried to get comfortable. "Well, you know that my Oyaji is the famous Kuroba Toichi?" They all nodded their heads at that. "And you know how he died in a magic accident eight years ago?"

They all nod again only this time Ran spoke up. "What does this have to do with you being KID?" She had whispered the entire thing so nobody in the cafe had heard her.

The teen magician turned his head away from them, almost as if he didn't want to look at them. "Everything..." He muttered out causing the three to stare at him as Kaito turned his head back to face them. His expression was a mask of his usual cheerfulness ... he was hiding his true feelings. "My Oyaji didn't die in an accident ... he was murdered and because he was the original Kaitou KID."


	11. START

**_In this chapter, Kaito finally tells Ran, Conan and Heiji about himself however that doesn't mean he's still keeping things to himself. There are mentions of the 'Ryoma Treasures' and 'Blue Birthday' Heists while I'll probably mention the 'Dark Night' and 'Midnight Crow' Heists sometime in a later chapter. I want each of Kaito's Heists to affect him in some way like how cases have started to affect Conan in the series. Kaito may enjoy being KID because of the magic tricks, but endangering his life continuously would be something he'd get tired of and would want a break of. He's a teenager after all._**

 ** _And yes, this one came quicker because I already had an idea what to right. I might add more to these two chapters, but I'm still quite busy and I feel like I rushed it._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 ** _START_**

 _"Well, you know that my Oyaji was the famous **Kuroba Toichi**? And you know how he died in a **magic accident eight years ago**?"_

 _"What does this have to do with you being **KID**?"_

 _"Everything. My Oyaji didn't die in an accident ... he was **murdered** and because he was the original **Kaitou KID**."_

 ** _~~~ 4:55pm - Beika District - Cafe Poirot ~~~_**

The three stared at Kaito, flabbergasted that the magician had just come out and said that to them. The two detectives were beyond shocked. They didn't have any words to say to Kaito at that moment.

How could they respond to that?

Kaito had just told them that his Father was murdered for being KID before he had taken up the mantle!

Out of all of them ... Ran was the first to break out of her shock, standing up and grabbing Kaito's hand. "You have to tell the police, Kaito-kun!"

This caused the magician-thief to freeze up and shake his head, taking his hand away from hers. Ran noticed this along with Heiji and Conan. The two detectives knew this reaction well as Shinichi had shown symptoms of this on rare occasions whenever topics of the BO came up; Haibara had also shown symptoms of this, worse than Shinichi.

Kaito obviously didn't want to tell the police for reasons of putting people he cared about in danger; like Shinichi does.

At seeing Kaito's reaction; Ran decided to sit back down and wait for her friend to calm down and explain the rest of his story to them.

He must've had a reason for telling them.

KID was a wanted criminal and if Kaito's Father was the KID before him and was killed because of it.

It told them that there was something deeper to this than just Kaito stealing jewels...

"Okay, no police, but tell us what's going on..." Ran sounded desperate to know what was wrong with her new friend and Kaito actually looked a bit guilty about all this, breaking his unbreakable pokerface for once.

He nodded his head however slowly it was. "Alright, I was planning to anyway. I just ... don't want you guys involved in this. I'm telling you so that you know what I'm involved in."

"You're Kaitou KID, basically a well-known criminal worldwide," Conan responded to what Kaito had just said, sounding slightly annoyed. "You're bound to get involved in a lot of criminal activity, correct?"

Kaito turned to face another direction which happened to be a wall directly beside his seat as he stared at that instead of the three in front of him. "Yea, but like I said before ... my Oyaji was the KID before me."

"So yah sayin' that 'e was KID eig't yea's ago an' t'en was mur'ere' on yah birt'day?" Heiji questioned Kaito while putting his thumb and forefinger to his chin in thought.

Kaito nodded his head at this. "Yea. He was KID for ten years and I never knew. I found out by sheer luck a little while ago." He received a small mocking smile from Conan before continuing on while pointing at Conan. "I gave him a clue on the Ryoma Treasures Heist that my Kaasan was a thief too. That's how they met. Oyaji saved her from being killed and used KID as a cover-up so she could go into hiding."

The three stared at him with wide eyes as this information processed in their heads before Ran blurted out, "Chikage-san is one too!" People turned to their table at her voice before turning back to their own business causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"If I remember right you said your Kaasan was..." Conan thought for a moment before turning to stare at Kaito with wide eyes. "...Phantom Lady!"

Hattori's mouth fell open at hearing this. "We me' Phan'om La'y and live'!"

Kaito just shrugged his shoulders at that comment. "You know what she's like after today, but she still likes to play around like she's a thief..." Kaito waved his hand around, huffing.

"A bi' like 'er spawn..." Hattori smirked at Kaito, causing the magician to glare.

"Hey, I told you I found out recently," Kaito chided the Osakan, irritated. "I can't be held responsible for their actions, but my own..." He went quiet after he said this as if he knew they'd ask the one thing they didn't know yet.

His motive.

His whole reason for being KID.

Why a normal teenager had to turn to stealing.

"So why?" Ran asked with curiosity tinting her voice while tilting her head at him.

Kaito finally turned his head back to them; however his blue eyes were on the table as if he couldn't bring himself to look at any of them. He swallowed, trying to think of a way to word it. He took in a deep breath before finally deciding on what to say. "Oyaji..." Was the only thing that left his lips.

"Yah..." The words processed in Heiji's head before he blinked, staring at Kaito. "...Pops?"

Kaito nodded his head at them. "I mentioned he was murdered. Oyaji wouldn't make such a mistake on stage. He was great at what he did." The magician lowered his head as he grit his teeth together as he felt a sudden rush of anger flow through his body. "It's obvious that he was shot and then a mechanism was set up to blow after that to make it look like an accident ... that way they wouldn't be able to recognize a bullet wound on him because his body would be too badly charred to tell."

The three stared at Kaito with differing looks of sympathy for him. Ran reached over and put her hand on his own to try and calm him down. "How do you know this, Kaito-kun?"

He took in another breath before lifting his head up to look at her and then to Heiji and finally Conan. "Because after I finished a heist..." He lowered his head once more, fringe covering his eyes. "I realised I wasn't alone." This caused the three to freeze, but didn't respond as Kaito continued. "I already knew Oyaji had been murdered by then, but not the 'who'. This man told me directly that he killed Oyaji, but it didn't end there. He demanded I give him the jewel I stole and before I could respond he shot me. I guess he'd rather take it from a corpse..." Kaito growled that last bit out.

"H...He shot you?" Ran stuttered out, staring at him s she put her hands to her mouth in shock.

It was no wonder he had been wounded that night now that she knew that.

It still frightened her that her new friend was involved in this sort of thing.

"Where?" Conan and Heiji asked at the same time.

Kaito gestured to where his heart was which caused Ran to cry out in horror and the two detectives to go over to Kaito to check him over, but were promply pushed away. "Stop it. We're in public. I'm fine. It happened a while ago anyway. I had the jewel in my pocket there, so it ... saved my life," he explained to them while letting out a sigh.

This just caused Conan to let out a small sigh as well, but more out of relief instead. "The only time your luck is actually useful..."

Kaito glared at Conan before turning back to the three, but received either glares or a concerned glance from them. He let out another sigh. "As KID I'm trying to find a certain jewel before a certain group of people do. They were the ones responsible for murdering my Oyaji and are very dangerous. I don't want you guys to get caught up in this too."

Ran now had tears at the edge of her eyes after hearing all this information. "Why do you have to do it though, Kaito-kun?"

Why was he doing it?

He had already explained his reasons for it, but he knew this girl wouldn't understand.

She was too innocent ... like Aoko...

She still had two loving parents ... he only had one and she was usually halfway across the world most of the time.

All he wanted was justice for his Father's death and for the Organization that killed him to be brought down too...

The magician blinked at the question, taken aback by it before rubbing the back of his head. "I guess it's because..." Kaito thought long and hard about the answer to her question before finally deciding on something. His signature pokerface settled onto his face and he gave her a small smile. "...I'm a Kaitou."

Her eyes widened at hearing what he said, a low growl escaped her lips before getting up from the table causing Conan and Heiji to glance at her. "Fine, I guess you don't trust me enough then."

As she walked by Kaito he turned to face her with a sad smile on her face. "I trust you, but at this moment I can't even trust myself; secrets are a burden, you know, especially ones like mine..."

She stared at him until it clicked in her head that he was talking about Aoko and because of who he was ... he was afraid to tell her.

He'd put her in danger because he was KID and he didn't want that.

She understood that at least.

Ran nodded her head at him before exiting the Café and Kaito was now alone with the two detectives. He turned back around to face them, letting out a small sigh as he did so.

"So, did you get rid of Ran because there was something you wanted to tell us?" Conan asked, raising a brow at the thief.

The magician shifted uncomfortably on his seat before nodding at them. "I wanted to let you know that the people after me are after a certain jewel they call 'Pandora' which they believe will help them achieve immortality." Kaito heard a snort and nodded his head as if agreeing with Conan's little noise. "I don't believe it either, but if they believe it so much that they'd kill for it ... that's why I'm searching for it to destroy it."

"De'roy i'?"

Kaito nodded his head at the Osakan's question. "If I find it and destroy it then that'll stop whatever it is they're planning ... for a while..."

The shrunken detective looked as though in thought while listening to all of this. "What do they wear?"

A surprised look crossed Kaito's face as he turned back to face Conan. "They wear black. The exact opposite to my white." Kaito let out a groan as he slid down in his chair, staring at his milkshake as though he'd lost his appetite with the conversation, however he saw the wide-eyed expression on Conan's face after he had said that. "Kudou, what's wrong?"

As Conan stared into space, ignoring the concerned calls of his two friends the only thing going through his head at that moment was, _'They can't be ... a part of the Black Organisation too, can they?'_


End file.
